Playing God 2:Heroes Never Die
by TheMagicianType0
Summary: After the events of Playing God, we fast forward to 2 years later, were Mary, Susan, Dexter and the gang are now part of a government funded agency that specializes in science related crimes, SafeTest. The gang is trying to stop a mad-woman who has some sinister ties to a past foe.
1. Intro

2 years ago...2012

In the aftermath of the Mandark incident, a federal government building known as the SSGA building is now a pile of smoldering rubble. While officials clean up, a girl begins crawling out of the rubble. She was nude and had a slender figure with red curly hair. She was covered in ash. An officer approaches and asks "mam are you okay?"

The girl answers with a British accent "Yeah im fine, I think my clothes were burned off in the explosion...Im so cold..." she said as she shivered.

"Well let's get you some help..." the officer said wrapping his jacket around her.

"Thank you so much..." the girl says with an evil smile.


	2. 2 years and a florida later

It's been 2 years since Dexter had finally defeated his rival Mandark and met his long lost twin sisters, Susan and Mary test. Since then the red haired siblings have grown very close to one another and the year is now 2014.

Since then he and the rest of the Test family minus Hugh and Lila has since moved to Celebration, Florida to start their lives all over. Hugh and Lila are still in Porkbelly, Callifornia.

After getting a request from the president of United States to start an organization dedicated to stopping inhumane and illegal lab experiments around the world, Dexter using funding from both his company DexLabs and the government, started an organization called SafeTest.

At the age of 22, he is currently on his first assignment...

On a warm summer night in June, Dexter, in a white tuned up 1995 Civic Sedan can be seen racing through the streets of Orlando, Florida. After seeing Mary swear by the car brand so much and seeing the performance of her Civic, Dexter sold his Sentra and became a fellow fan of the Civic, however he had a thing for the older vehicles in the series. His vehicle was heavily modified and he had tuned it up so much now it surpasses Mordicai's Corolla S in power, Mary's newer Civic Si (which Mary still wont admit Dexter beat her in a race with his Civic versus her Civic) in speed and Johnny's Evo in performance, regardless of the fact it was a much older car then the others. Also his engine was now by far the loudest of all four cars. Dexter, whose car was screaming through the night is on the tail of a black tuned up 2010 Scion XB. The driver of the XB was blasting loud Japanese rap music and is a young man wearing a leather jacket with jet black hair and glasses. He has yellow glowing eyes and is on the run since he had just injected himself with an unstable drug trying to get a quick high on the latest scientific drug craze among the nerd culture in Florida.

"Mordicai, I following him on Main Lane! Are Orlando Police ready to block him at the next intersection?" Dexter asked on a handheld walkie talke radio.

"Yeah we here alright! Will get him! Stay on his toes! We've closed off the street to civilians and I've got guys blocking the side streets between you and us!" Mordicai said waiting at a blockade, with his gun drawn aiming at the end of the street.

"Okay if I can't stop him before then, you guys can!" Dexter said.

The young man draws a gun out the window and fires off a few shots at Dexter's civic, several bullets missing it. Dexter draws his still trusty M93R and tries to shoot the Scion's tires in hopes of slowing the youth down. He successfully hits the tires, blowing them out and causing the youth to slam the brakes of the Scion. Dexter stops his civic and opens his car door to act as a shield as he aims in position waiting for the man to step out of the vehicle.

"Sir stop out of the vehicle and we can end this peacefully! You have a whole life ahead of you, please dont make me have to fire." Dexter orders.

The youth steps out and reveals himself dropping his gun.

"Okay I'll drop my gun but you should be watching your back. Hahaha" The youth said.

Dexter didn't believe the youth, but there really was someone behind him.

Dexter turns around.

"What the hell...Mary?! Why would you..." Dexter yells.

Out of the blue he feels a dart injected into this neck and starts to lose consciousness and passes out on the ground.

A red haired girl wearing glasses walks up to Dexter's body and the youth joins her.

"Take him away, will need him as insurance..." The girl said with a British accent.

Next day...At a Caribbean Beach resort in Orlando.

A 22 year old Mary Test along with her twin sister, 22 year old Susan Test lie on beach chairs near the water. Both are in two piece bikinis tanning their slender but curvy bodies. The suns rays are bouncing off the skin of their stomachs and the belly button piercings they both had done a few weeks ago. Mary was wearing a black bikini with a rhinestone moon symbol on the right side of her top. Susan was wearing a blue bikini with a rhinestone star symbol on the left side of her top.

"Aww I needed this vacation, stopping illegal experiments tires me the hell out." Mary said with her sunglasses on.

"I think SafeTest keeps us a lot busier than the SSGA ever did." Susan said the glow of the Florida sun relfecting off her sunglasses.

"Ahhh...This feels like heaven." Mary said adjusting her legs.

Two shirtless hunky looking young men their age approach the girls.

"Mary, hot tall and handsome guys coming our way. Look natural!" Susan whispered to her sister.

"Hey what's up ladies?" The first guy asked he had blonde hair resembling Gil's hair and abs to match.

"...Hey..." Mary said awkwardly once she noticed the blonde guy reminded her too much of Gil. She was not attracted to him in the slightest.

"Oh not much...Just being girls...hehehe." Susan said not noticing the resemblance to Gil. However Susan know's shes with Eugene, she just figured a small meaningless flirt with a guy she will never see again wouldn't hurt once in awhile.

"What about you beautiful?" The Gil-look alike asked Mary.

"Oh...I'm doing good, just hanging out..." Mary said turning her eyes away from the guy, not interested in him.

_Please something happen so I don't have to keep talking to this guy..._

Mary's iPhone rings.

_Yes! There is a god._

"I have to take this, sorry." Mary said smiling as she got off her beach chair and walked a few feet away down shore.

Mary continued walking down the shore as she looked down at the number.

_SafeTest HQ calling..._

She answered.

"Hey you do realize were on vacation right?" Mary said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I have a good reason trust me." Mordicai said as he looked at a photo of him and Dexter on his desk.

"Like what? I'm sure whatever it is, you and Johnny have a handle on it, you don't need us." Mary said smiling.

"Something very bad happened. Um an incident happened and it involved Dexter on an assignment.." Mordicai said, causing a cold slience, so cold even Mary felt the chill on the warm sunny beach. Mary's demeanor got serious in seconds, just the thought of something happening to her now-brother Dexter made her sick. She took off her sunglasses and put on her normal trademark prescription glasses.

"What happened to him!? Is he in trouble? Is he in danger? Did you at least have Johnny go with him as backup?" Mary shouted.

"No...but damn it I should have been there next to him...Dexter went after a well known delinquent genius named Nergal Horvtiz Jr. He was in a high-speed chase, I was waiting at a blackade with some of our guys and well just as we were about to catch this kid, Dexter didnt arrive and Nergal managed to blow through our blackade, and got away. All we found of Dexter was his car and it was torched, lit on fire. We've got forensics looking at some other tire patterns we found at the scene that were not Nergals...I'm sorry Mary..." Mordicai said almost crying, feeling guilty for putting his best friend in the situation.

"You let him go on a mission solo!? Why didn't you call Johnny or at least Susan or I!?" Mary said now upset.

"I told Johnny to go with him, but Dexter refused the help, and he didn't want to bug his sisters ether while they were on vacation. He knows you and Susan bust your ass out there everyday, he wanted you to have time off! So he took this assignment for the both of you, because believe it or not I was going to put you and Susan on this case!" Mordicai said in his defense.

Mary remained silent now feeling guilty.

"Look Mary we could sit here and keep pointing fingers all day, I'm just as pissed off as you are, but Dexter's your brother and you and Susan are his sisters, he needs you and if there's anyone who can track him down it's the both of you. " Mordicai said.

"Okay will be at HQ in an hour." Mary said while thinking of Dexter.

Mary walked back towards the area where Susan and the guys were hanging around.

Susan was laughing and giggling as she flirted with the guys, she was now drinking a Mohito. Mary walked towards her with a look of complete seriousness.

"Whats up sis?" Susan asked still giggling.

"Cmon we need to go now!" Mary said.

"Oh relax! Sit down and grab a drink!" Susan said.

"NO! WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Mary shouted, silencing the guys and Susan.

"What the hell is your problem!? Were on vacation!" Susan asked now annoyed.

"I just got a call from HQ...it's Dexter he went missing on a mission..." Mary said.

"Oh no..." Susan said now changing the tone of her voice to a soft more concerned one.

"Yeah...were heading back to HQ, hate to say it sis but vacation is ending early! Our brother needs us!" Mary said.

Susan nodded in agreement, she got up from he beach chair.

"So...where you gals going?" The Gil look-a-like asked.

"Sorry boys we'd love to stay and chat but we've got places go, people to see and things to do." Susan said.

"Can we get your number at least?" The Gil look-a-like asked.

"Uhh sure..." Susan said taking out a piece of paper from her purse and a pen.

_I'll just give him the Porkbelly2Porkbelly dating rejection hotline number..._

Susan hands him the paper after writing it down.

"Here you go!" Susan said smiling to him.

"Thanks! I'll call you tonight!" The Gil look-a-like said.

"No problem..." Susan said folding up the beach chairs as the guys walked away.

"That was cold twiny." Mary said knowing full well that Susan gave them the Porkbelly2Porkbelly rejection hotline number.

"Think of it more as an easy way out twiny." Susan said. Susan and Mary finished folding the chairs and walked back to the changing rooms on shore with a look of determination on their faces.


	3. Finding Him

Mary hurriedly got dressed in her downtown Celebration apartment, after she received DeeDee's phone call she knew something bad had happened to Dexter when he went missing. It had been hours since she and Susan received the call about him on the beach. They had stopped at HQ earlier and had just started opening the case about Dexter being missing while putting the new scientifically engineered Drug case that Dexter was investigating on hold. There was no farther developments on the case, so Mordicai sent Susan and Mary home...until she received DeeDee's frantic phone call.

When she got the call she was in bed and in her underwear and a yellow tanktop. She took her glasses from the nightstand and put them on then turned her TV as she got dressed and kept talking to DeeDee as she when through her burrow drawers for clothes.

"Oh Mary, oh my god! Oh god!" DeeDee said tears streaming.

"Calm down DeeDee, tell me what happened. What happened to Dexter?" Mary said calmly.

"He..called me just a few minutes ago to tell me he loved me and that apparently Roy is still somehow alive, and that he's coming after us. He sounded as if he was committing suicide, he said we would never see him again and that he loves you and Susan very much. After that he said goodbye and all I heard was a loud explosion then the call cut off. He's, he's dead!" DeeDee said crying again.

"Hun we don't know that for sure, look I'm heading over to Susan's and Eugine's house right now, I'm calling Mordicai and getting SafeTest involved in this, will bring in the the KND on this if we really need too. I won't rest until we get the answer. Just hang tight, I just texted Johnny, and he and Sissy are on their way to pick you up. Will get this all sorted out..." Mary said as she heard a breaking news report on the TV.

"We've got breaking news here in downtown Orlando. Just 10 minutes ago, the Justice State office building in the business district has exploded rocking the city and sending debris for miles. Firefighters are currently trying to put out the flames and assess the damage to nearby buildings. Police are on the scene now, and soon KND and FBI will be on site to investigate and ensure this was not an act of terrorism. If the cause of the explosion was the result of an experiment gone wrong, SafeTest will be involved as well." The Ancorwoman said.

"Oh god...No..." Mary said.

"What happened?!" DeeDee asked.

"Nothing just hang tight, I'll see you soon." Mary said hanging up the phone. Mary made a quick phone call to Susan.

"Twiny I think I know what happened to Dexter, turn on channel 5..." Mary said.

Susan frantically changed the channel on her TV in the bedroom.

"Oh..Oh no...there's just no way...we don't know if he was in there for sure, it could just be coincidence." Susan said.

"I need to know for sure, I'm heading there. I'll see everyone soon." Mary said.

"Twiny don't!" Susan tried to say before Mary hanged up.

Mordicai had heard about the explosion and were called in to the site of the Justice State building by Mr. White and Mr. Black. They were the first to know before anyone else.

Mordicai raced to the scene in his Corolla S. He had his hidden blue lights flashing with great authority, his sirens heard for miles.

_I hope it wasn't you in that building my friend._

Other vehicles pulled over as Mordicai zoomed through streets bustling with nightlife on a Saturday night. Mordicai made it the scene and pulled his car in turning off the sirens. He got out of his car carrying a forensics kit to the scene.

An officer stoppped Mordicai.

"Sir you can't be in here!" The officer said.

"You don't understand I have exclusive orders from the Secret Service to investigate!" Mordicai said showing his SafeTest badge.

"Your from SafeTest, and I'm sorry but until KND gets onsite and confirms SafeTest has authority here I canno't let you in!" The officer said.

"This is bull..." Mordicai was about to finish until Mr. White and Mr. Black came on the scene behind him.

"Officer this man is telling the truth." Mr. Black said.

"This should be proof right here." Mr. White said pulling out an official warrant.

The officer looked at the warrant.

"Sorry I apologize, please step right in agents." The officer said as he left all 3 men by.

Mordicai walked into the scene just as the firemen had put out the flames and crews were digging through the rubble.

"Damn, I hope I don't find who I think is here..." Mordicai said as he searched the rubble for evidence if any was left. Mr. White just got off the phone with the head of KND (Kinetic Nation Defense).

"Mordicai, I just got off the phone with the head of KND, he goes by the code name of Number One, does that name ring a bell at all?" Mr. White asked.

"Number One...yeah back in Washington he assisted us with the rescue of the Test clones...before the SSGA building got leveled by 1 ton of C4, 2 years ago. Wasn't he a captain of the Rescue Response Team?" Mordicai asked.

"Yes he was, but he just got promoted to head of the KND 3 months ago. You will be working with him tonight, he and his team will be here in 5 minutes via helicopter." Mr. White said.

"Do we really need them to come in so soon? I mean for all we know this could have been a gas explosion." Mordicai said.

"Because the Justice State building is a critical business center containing banks, and there is a branch office of the KND and the FBI within, the KND doesn't want to take any chances with the possibility of this being an act of terrorism." Mr. White said.

"Sir we might have found a live one!" A firefighter said.

Mordicai bolted into the rubble without hesitation thinking of his best friend Dexter.

He ran over to where the others were, gathered around a soot covered body. Mordicai recognized him immediately.

"Dexter?! Paramedics now! Heyyyy!" Mordicai yelled. A pair of EMT's ran over with a stretcher ready to take the body.

Dexter was burned, bloody, bruised, severely injured and had multiple cracked bones. He was barely conscious.

"It's ok buddy were gonna get you out of here!" Mordicai frantically said to his friend. Dexter could not say anything but just look at Mordicai in pain and moaned in pain.

"I know it hurts..." Mordicai said.

The firefighters cleared enough rubble to view his entire body. Dexter's left leg was completely crushed from the knee down, it most likely would need amputation. Mordicai felt terrible upon seeing it.

"Ohh man..." Mordicai said. The two male EMT's prepped Dexter for lift onto the stretcher.

"On three. One, two, three!" The EMT's said as Dexter's body landed on the stretcher. Dexter cried out in pain.

"Don't worry will get you fixed up!" One of the EMT's said as he put an oxygen respirator on Dexter.

"Okay let's take him!" The other EMT said as they reached the ambulance. As Dexter was wheeled towards the ambulance, Mary showed up in her Civic. She got out of the car and raced over to the police tape and went underneath it. She saw Dexter on the stretcher.

"Oh no!" Mary said beginning to tear up.

"Woah! Woah! Miss you can't be in here! Officals only, this is a crime scene!" The officer said.

Mary showed her SafeTest badge, but the officer woulden't buy it.

"Maim' I'm sorry I still can't!" The officer said.

"You don't understand that's my brother! That's my brother in there!" Mary started screaming with tears. Mordicai heard her voice and ran over to her.

"Mordicai! Pleaseeeee I need see him! I need to know if he's alive!" Mary cried.

Mordicai told the officer he would take it from here.

"Look Mary, I'm just as pissed off by this as you are but right now, I think it's best you and Susan stay out of this one for little while. Trust me I want to get the son of a bitch that did this too! But with KND coming in this is some serious shit. And I don't think it's our place to take action yet. " Mordicai said.

"Why Mordicai why!? Your his best friend! Do something!" Mary cried on banging on Morticai's chest in frustration. She soon began crying so much Mordicai embraced her to comfort her and she was okay with it.

"I know and I want to too but my hands are tied at the moment. What matters right now is he's alive, banged up but alive. And it's not easy to say this but he might lose a leg..." Mordicai said.

"Ohh noooo..." Mary cried.

"Look I'm going to follow him to the hospital, for now just hang with the family and I'll keep you posted. Okay?" Mordicai said in a gentle voice and a smile.

Mary wiped a tear.

"Okay, just don't let him die on us!" Mary cried as she walked back to her car.

Mordicai walked up to Mr. White and handed over the forensics kit.

"I'm following him to the hospital, no if's and's or but's. He's like a brother to me." Mordicai said.

"Do what you need to do." Mr. White said.

"But what about forensics?" Mr. Black asked.

"Let KND do it." Mordicai said as he walked away and hopped in his car.

The ambulance raced off to the hopsital with it's sirens and red lights going off and Mordicai followed behind with his blue lights and sirens going off.


	4. Family Interruption

It was a nice evening at the Astronomov house in Berbank, California. Oceanbird and her husband Windbear had just come back from a dinner date.

"I'm so glad to have you back." Oceanbird said, as the summer wind blew the bottom of her silk blue dress around and her long magenta colored hair blew in her face covering the right side of her glasses.

She smiled as Windbear moved the hair out of her face for her.

"Me too and don't worry I'm here to stay." Windbear said with a warm smile. The moon was shining on him and his black blazer and black pants he was wearing.

"And I wouldn't want it any other way." Oceanbird said as she leaned in for their kiss. They passionately kissed.

_I'm don't know what I'd do without you...It's miracle your back from your coma. I thought after what that evil seed did, you were a goner. Mmmm...it's good to be back in your arms._

Oceanbird thought.

A gray 2011 Honda Civic, the non-sport model, pulls up into Oceanbird's driveway. A girl with long black hair, glasses, tanktop, jean shorts and knee high boots steps out of the driver side.

"We were wondering when you would get home." Windbear said.

"Well dad, the campus is a long way from here." The girl said smiling. She was none other than Lalavava, Mandark's sister and daughter of Oceanbird and Windbear.

"Yes, yes I know my daughter. But you know I don't like you being out for too long at night, especially after the incident that took place a few hours ago on the east coast." Windbear said.

"What incident?" Lalavava asked.

"Yes, I'm curious as well. Where..exactly on east coast did this incident take place?" Oceanbird asked.

"Well, on the news I heard the Justice State building in Florida exploded. It caused damage to surrounding buildings for miles. The FBI and the KND has been involved and they believe it may have been an act of terrorism. That's why I want you home, where I'll feel safer knowing your there rather than at a big concert or a party." Windbear said.

_If the KND is involved...then SafeTest has GOT to be involved in this too. Maybe I should put a call in to Dexter..._

Oceanbird thought.

"Dad relax you have nothing to worry about, I'm a big girl, I'm 19 I can handle myself. Anyway, I've got homework to do." Lalavava said making her way inside the house.

"Ahh to be a parent.." Windbear said chuckling.

"Don't worry she'll ease up soon, she's got a big exam coming up so you can't blame her for being stressed and off edge right now." Oceanbird said smiling.

"Yeah I guess your right." Windbear said as he and Oceanbird stepped inside for the night.

Since Windbear came out of his coma 2 years ago, he and Oceanbird having been living a normal life with their daughter. They moved out of their apartment and bought a house together using the payment Oceanbird received from the US Government as a reward in her efforts to stop Mandark. And to maintain a steady income, Oceanbird got a job working as the Branch manager at the newly rebuilt DexLabs office building in Burbank, after Mandark had destroyed it originally. Dexter always makes an effort to stop by and visit Oceanbird when he has time to check on his Burbank branch of the company. Windbear and Oceanbird together opened up a tea shop in Porkbelly that sells natural herbal teas and other natural organic foods. Oceanbird prefered to keep to a normal lifestyle and trys her best to not use her superhuman abilities she gained 2 years ago to keep things as normal as possible. Oceanbird and the girls remained friends after stopping Mandark and she would receive webcam calls from Susan and Mary every now and then to catch up.

_Now if my life can just stay this simple I would live to be 100 and die happy. No crazy scientists trying to take over the world, no mind controlling sons trying to take over my brain or anyone elses. Just simple peace._

Oceanbird had thought to herself. Oceanbird was federally licensed in to use a firearm and as such she still has an M92 handgun just in case the past bites back and crazy things happen that could threaten her or her family. It's always kept in her purse just in case...And after the Mandark incident, the US Government kept her on reserve in case she needed to be called in on special emergency situations for her skills..

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lalavava screamed.

"Lala!?" Windbear ran ahead of Oceanbird upstairs, making his way to his daughters room.

Oceanbird instinctively grabbed her gun from her purse and cocked it.

"Looks like I spoke too soon..." Oceanbird said.

Oceanbird hurried and reached the end of the hall to the open door of her daughters room to see Roy 2.0 lifting up her daughter by the neck and her husband by his neck with his other hand. His back to her.

"Freeze! LET GO OF THEM! NOW!" Oceanbird demanded as she aimed at the cyborg.

Roy 2.0 obverved Lala and Windbear, then his programming identified them as non-combatants because they did not weld firearms and because of this Roy 2.0 abruptly dropped them on the ground.

Roy 2.0 immediately turned around to face Oceanbird and his programming instantly identified her as a listed target, due to her involvement with the Test family in stopping Mandark.

"Target...Oceanbird Astronomov, identified as threat due to involvement with Mandark mission and the fact Oceanbird had the highest likelihood of being the person to stop the terrorist Melissa. Objective: Terminate Life Function of identified Target." Roy 2.0 said with an empty cold voice as he walked towards Oceanbird.

"Oh shit..." Oceanbird said once she saw Roy's new appearance.

_What the...McPherson? What the fuck...are you now...how are you even alive..._

Oceanbird fired a single round at Roy's head, the round when in but no blood came out and he was still moving closer towards Oceanbird.

"Your going down!" Oceanbird said firing off another bullet from the chamber of her gun. It hit Roy in the chest, again no blood was coming out. Oceanbird decided firepower wasn't going to work and started charging at Roy full speed utilizing her superhuman abilities.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Oceanbird yelled as she charged.

She wound up her fist and punched Roy directly in the head. The force should have taken his head off, but it didnt, her fist stopped dead once it connected with Roy.

_What the hell...I put so much force into that punch, it should have literally decapitated him..._

While still in shock Roy grabbed Oceanbird by the neck, and injected an Anti-M vaccine into the exposed side of her neck.

Oceanbird's eyes when wide open when she could already feel the effects of turning human again.

Roy dropped her on the ground, she grasped her neck for air.

"What...*cough*..the hell did you do to me..." Oceanbird said. Her cell phone started ringing.

"Answer your phone." Roy commanded. Oceanbird now defenseless complied.

"Hello...?" Oceanbird answered.

"Ahh Mrs. Astronomov, I've been waiting to speak with you..." A cool female voice answered.

"Who the hell is this!? What do want with me?" Oceanbird demanded.

"Oh just a friend of your son...Or offspring if you wanna call it that...I'm here to deliver a message, and you can pass this one onto SafeTest for me, my name is Melissa and I'm a clone of Mary Test, a very advanced clone mind you and I've got some big big plans for the world soon." Melissa said.

"Clone...are you one of the clones we freed from the SSGA building two years ago!? Why are you attacking my family!?" Oceanbird asked.

"First off, I'm one of the clones you didn't know about at the time...I was hidden away in another capsule in a hidden chamber in the laboratory basement under the building. I was a failsafe plan that would automatically be activated in case the original living Roy and your son didn't succeed in their plans. Mandark had a sensor implanted in his heart...so that in the event of his death, I would be released from my chamber. I was different than the other clones..." Melissa said.

"_So when he was run over by that train..." _Oceanbird said thinking out loud.

"That's right...the system was triggered." Melissa said.

"Damn it!" Oceanbird said.

"Yes and I was found by police officers in the debris after the SSGA building had exploded. They just thought I was one of the countless other clones of Susan, Mary and Dexter...Little did they know I was the unique one, with plan set by my creator, your son!" Melissa said.

"Why did you attack my family? And why did didn't you just outright kill me instead of taking my powers?" Oceanbird asked.

"I attacked your family to just provide you with a little wake up call. I wanted you to realize that just because you settled down with your family doesn't mean life is going to continue to be peachy for you. As for taking your powers well...I did this to prevent you from stopping me. I could have had Roy 2.0 kill you but if there was a more "green" and less messy way of handing you taking your powers would be it. I figured your just a human now, there's not much you can do without your powers." Melissa said.

"Oh there still is something I can do...warn Dexter and the others about you!" Oceanbird said.

"Oh I woulden't bother, he died when the Justice State building exploded in Orlando. And the KND and FBI aren't letting SafeTest get involved in the investigation too much. So your words won't help." Melissa said.

"No...no..your lying, he's not dead! He's gotta be alive!" Oceanbird yelled with a tear going down her cheek.

"Look ether way, I've got a world to take over, so I'm wrapping up this conversation and Roy here is going to fly back out into the night to kill some of your friends...So chow!" Melissa hanged up.

Roy 2.0 opened up his wings on his jetpack and flew back out the window of Lalavava's room.

Oceanbird immediately tended to her husband and daughter. Sirens could be heard outside the home as police arrived on the scene, along with a young 20 year old FBI detective going by the name of Tommy Giligan.

Tommy Giligan was outside the house getting out of a government issued black Civic si.

He was in his 20's had messey brown hair, glasses, wore a blue buttoned polo open, with a white shirt underneah and brown khakis with hi-top shoes. He wasn't the most professional looking agent but he was ranked as one of the best, and his brother was an operative in the KND.

"Looks like another fine day for a case." Tommy said with a cool demeanor.

"Honey are you okay?" Oceanbird asked Lalavava.

"Ohhh...yeah mom I'm fine." Lalavava said as she got up and brushed off.

"Aww man that's one hell of a punch that guy had." Windbear said as he started getting up covering his forehead from a pounding headache.

"Thank god your both alright, come here!" Oceanbird said as she embraced her family.

"Who was that guy? What did he want with you?" Windbear asked.

"That was our sons...evil cohort, Dexter's father. But he should be dead...but he somehow was brought back to life." Oceanbird said.

The sirens sounded again as more officials showed up.

"Hey I think that's the cops!" Lalavava said as the reflection of blue lights came into the room.

"Someone must have heard the commotion and called." Windbear said.

"Cmon, we have to tell them what happened." Oceanbird said as she got up and her family followed. They made their way downstairs to the living room and opened the door to see the house surrounded by police and officials, a sea of red and blue everywhere.

Officers noticed and all drew their guns on them.

"FREEZE!"

"Whoa! Whoa! We are not causing any trouble, we were the victims!" Oceanbird said as they put their hands up.

Tommy Giligan noticed the family open the door, he knew who they were already and approached them immediately ordering officials to drop their weapons.

"Stand down, it's the family!" Tommy yelled as he walked over to them.

"Let me guess, the Astronomov's?" Tommy asked.

"Yes that's us, you guys just missed him...I can't believe I'm saying this but a...cyborg attacked us in our home...He was a former foe we faced who by all means was dead, but then was resurrected and rebuilt by someone into a robot..." Oceanbird explained but was then cut off by Tommy.

"Don't worry Oceanbird you don't have to explain yourself. I know who you are. I know your one of our reserve agents for the government, I know you have your powers. You are in the clear. We do know that cyborg was formally Roy McPherson, and that he was programmed to go after you. What happened when he entered your home?" Tommy said taking notes.

"Well...he had both my daughter and husband by the neck after crashing into my daughters room. Then once he noticed me, he went after me. I shot him a few times with my government issued firearm, but he was just unstoppable. I tried using my abilities to knock his head off but...it didn't work, he was somehow able to withstand my punch. He grabbed me and injected me with something that took away my powers..." Oceanbird said.

"Go on...I'm listening..." Tommy said with a reassuring smile. His looks caught Lalavava's attention.

_Oh...he's kind of cute...and looks like he's about my age...hmmm._

"Okay, well then I got a phone call from a woman named Melissa, and she mentioned she was a product of my son's experiments...She was a clone of a woman we know named Mary Test, who is an operative of SafeTest. And I'm sure you know of my son..Mandark...and as everyone knows...he's gone. This woman, Melissa mentioned that she was plotting to continue the work of my son..and that our friend and SafeTest member Dexter Test is dead. She hinted she had something to do with the explosion at the Justice State building in Florida today and that Dexter was in there. I just don't know what to think of this right now and I really could use some closure. Is KND getting involved? And should I be getting involved because I'm really tempted to join in the investigation. I almost feel obligated to now." Oceanbird said.

"Well right now Oceanbird, will take it from here, and let KND know. And I personally will let your friends in SafeTest know about this encounter you had tonight. If we need you to get involved, will let you know. Just hang tight for now. I'll let my contacts at KND know." Tommy said.

"I can let SafeTest know, I have no problem with that, you don't need to handle that part. But I appropriate it, after all I am in law enforcement just like all of you and just like my friends at SafeTest." Oceanbird argued.

"Look I get it, this is personal for you. But right now as far as we are concerned you are a civilian in this case, and were not on duty when this happened to you. Let us handle the investigation, and you can just sit back." Tommy said raising his voice slightly.

"I can't just fucking sit back and watch this happen when those close to me are involved! My son, my evil son had something to do with this long before it happened. I feel like this is my place to handle things." Oceanbird yelled, now irritated by Tommy's statement.

"Look just let us and KND do our jobs okay. That's an order." Tommy said walking away frustrated.

"_Nice going mom...he was so cute. Well there goes my chance at a decent boyfriend." _Lalavava thought.

_Little shit...I don't care what the hell he says I'll pull strings if I have to. Dexter could be dead because of this bitch, and my friends are in danger if Melissa is indeed going to do what she says she is. Time to make a call to Mr. White and Mr. Black..._

Oceanbird thought.


	5. His Injuries

"Don't worry dude, it's going to be okay." Mordicai's words echoing in Dexter's mind. As he watched his friend Mordicai get smaller and smaller as he was wheeled farther away from him.

_I'm I still alive? How did I survive the explosion..._

Dexter thought.

EMT's wheeled Dexter down as soon as they could, to meet up with doctors, who were already waiting for them.

"He has multiple fractures and lacerations. And most of his left leg is..destroyed..it will need amputation..." One of the EMT's said to the doctor.

_Wait..What!?_

"Okay, let's get him prepped for surgery stat!" The doctor yelled as Dexter was being wheeled into another room. The EMT's got Dexter lifted onto an operating bed, as nurses prepared to sedate him. The doctor lifted up the covers on Dexter and saw the leg. It was mangled, a bone was protruding and tearing through what was left of the skin, fresh muscle was exposed on half the leg and blood had soaked the sheets underneath it.

_Oh god...oh god..no..no no no no no_

"Oh no...we can't fix this..it's going to have to come off." The doctor said frowning and displeased.

_No this isn't happening..there not taking my leg! Their not taking my leg! No no nooooooooooo!_

All Dexter could do was scream both in pain and in the thought of losing a limb in his mind. All he could do was watch what was happening and couldn't get any words no matter how hard he tried.

The nurse inserted an IV into Dexter's arm, and then was given a respirator to put him to sleep for the operation.

"Okay just breath in and out...In and out..." The doctor said as the gas was delivered.

_You...won't...take...it...I'll...I'lll..._

Dexter became unconscious.

Mordicai waited in the lobby worried for his friend. He received a call on his cell from Susan.

"Hello?" Mordicai said.

"What happened to Dexter? Please tell me my other twin is ok..." Susan said her voice trembling.

"Well..." Moridcai began what would be a difficult discussion.


	6. KND Arrives

Several large helicopters is flying over Orlando. On one of them was one of the best and brightest sector of the KND. Sector V, the most elite group of skilled agents in the government's KND division was aboard the helicopter in the lead, and they were ready for anything, fully equipped with the best weaponry the government could provide and the latest technology backed by their tech expert, Number 2 a.k.a. Hogie P Gillian.

Their lead member was Nigel Uno, codenamed Number 1. The cool-mannered, wise and calculating leader of Sector V. He was young man with a bald head, and always wore his signature sunglasses on every mission. At the moment, he was currently addressing his team, wearing a tactical vest over a black long sleeved shirt and tactical pants, black boots, a communication earpiece, black fingerless gloves. His team was wearing several different variations of the standard outfit, personalized each to their liking.

"Okay team, we've got quite a situation down here. The Justice State building has just mysteriously exploded. Were not sure yet, but after we got word there was a smell of gunpowder in the air, we believe it was an intentional act of terrorism. We are to go down there to secure the area, investigate and if necessary lock down the city until farther notice, no one in and no one out until we get to the bottom of this. Understood?" Number 1 asked his team.

"Yessir!" They all said.

Number 2 a.k.a Hogie Gillian, their tech expert was loading rounds into his Vehicle Immobilizer Cannon, a weapon that utilizes EMP emitting bullets to disable vehicles and other electronic targets. Weapon is modeled after a pump action shotgun, and was of his own design. This mission may possibly act as a field test for the weapon hence why he brought it with him from his lab. His outfit consisted of a tactical vest with a picture of an atom molecule on the back, with a rolled up long sleeve shirt underneath, fingerless gloves, and tactical pants. He was a thin man about 22 years of age, that wore glasses, had brown messy hair and wore a communication earpiece. His other weapons were a TMP sub-machine gun and a KND standard issue SIG P226.

"Oh man I can't to try this thing out on any terrorist asshole's getaway car. " Number 2 said with excitement.

"Man you and all your toys. Why don't you get a real man's gun like this bad boy right here. I like to blow things up the ol fashioned way." Said Number 4 a.k.a. Wallabee Beatles in his Australian accent. Number 4 proudly held a Milkor MGL grenade launcher as he made fun of his teammate. Wallabee was the team's demolition expert, and was a short 23 year old man with blonde bowl cut hair, wore a short sleeve orange shirt with a black tactical vest, black tactical pants and carried around a hot temper. But with short-stature and temper, he made up for those faults with his vast knowledge of weapons and explosives. He was crucial to the team.

"Yeah and chance blowing myself to shit no thanks." Number 2 said.

"Wallabee can't you just get along with Hogie?" Number 3 a.k.a 21 year old Kuki Sanban said. Kuki was an attractive Japanese girl with long black hair, and was the team's medical specialist. She wore a similar outfit to Number 2 except her fingerless gloves were pink and she had a medical symbol on the back of her vest. Her main weapons were a TMP and P226. She carried a medical pouch on her utility belt.

"I'm just giving him shit Kuki, relax. If it makes you feel any better Hogie, I'm sorry. Geez." Wallabee Said.

"Can ya all jus focus on the mission. We got a job to do." Said number 5 . Abigail Lincoln, a 23 year old African-American girl who was the team's spy and reconnaissance specialist. She carried around a cool demeanor and almost nothing could stress her out or phase her on mission. She had long black hair that she keeps in a braid, she's always wearing a red cap on her head that was given to her by her sister, Cree a former SSGA (Super Secret Government Agency) agent. She wore an outfit almost identical to number one's except her sleeves were rolled up on the long sleeve shirt, also the shirt was blue and her fingerless gloves were blue. Her main weapon was a PSG1 rifle, and her sidearm was a silenced M92.

"Okay team will be landing soon!" Number one announced.

The helicopter reached the crime scene and prepped for landing.

Authorities looked up as the helicopter. decorated with a large KND insignia, descended into the zone where the Justice State building exploded. Once the team landed, the other helicopter's scattered to the heliports around the city to be on standby in case of a lock down event.

Mr. White and Mr. Black were waiting for Number 1, once he landed.

Number 1 stepped out to meet with Mr. Black, as his team followed.

"Ahh the great Number 1." Mr. Black said as he greeted with a smile.

"Agent Black, it's good to see you again. I think the last time we met, was when we worked on the tolietnator case." Number 1 said as he and Mr. Black had a firm handshake.

"Yes he was quite the elusive crook. Even Johnny Test who is still one of our best agents, could never catch him." Mr. White said.

"Nothing a little KND technology can't do. Hahaha." Number 1 laughed.

"But seriously this isn't the time for laughs. My team and I are ready to start going through this rubble and get to the bottom of this, find out who did this and bring them to justice. I just hope this doesn't get to the point of city lock down and Marshall law. " Number 1 said with a frown hoping only one individual was responsible.

"Yes please right this way." Mr. Black said lifting the police tape.

"One individual was hurt and was in the building at the time of explosion, but were sure he didn't do this, he's one of our own, a SafeTest operative. Dexter Test." Mr. White said while the group walked together.

"Dexter Test...you mean McPherson. Right?" Number 1 said.

"Well it used to be McPherson until he found out he was the lost twin brother of Susan and Mary Test, then on to disassociate him with their biological evil scientist father, Roy McPherson, he changed his last name to Test. Right now he's at the hospital being treated for his injuries, will be stopping by to question him later." Mr. Black said.

They reached the pile of rubble.

"Okay Number 2, take pictures of the scene. Number 4 take a sample of the ash and run a firearm test kit against it. I wanna know what they used to blow this thing up. Number 5 look around the rubble and see if you find any clues. Number 3 Stand by and assist police with guarding the scene." Number 1 said.

"Yessir!" Number 1's teammates said in unison.

Number 4 take a sample of the ash placing it in a vile. He opened up a black toolbox he carried off the helicopter that contained a testing kit for gunpowder and other explosive or flammable materials. He pours the ash into a solution and waits for it to change color.

Number 2 takes pictures with his high-quality Rebel camera.

Number 5 is slowly walking within the rubble to see if any looks out of the ordinary. She notices there's a silver briefcase in the rubble that seems to be intact.

"Huh there's not a single scratch on it..." Number 5 says as she walked up to it and slowly picked it up and turned it over. The was engraving on the case. There was a riddle.

"_A gift, a clue, what could it be? Is it a lie or the truth that you see?"_

"Someone like's riddles. Number 1 get over here! I found something!" Number 5 yelled. The team made their way over.

"Be careful 5, we don't know if that's another bomb." Number 4 commented upon seeing the case.

"There's only one way to find out..." Number 5 said. She made her way back into the helicopter and put on an armored bomb protection suit and helmet.

Number 5 made her way over to the case.

"Be careful 5! Everyone clear the debris, we don't want any causalities just in case." Number 1 yelled.

Sweat was dripping down number 5's face, she could potentially be risking her life opening the case.

She opened the case with a click.

The briefcase opened revealing a photo. At this point Number 5 removes her helmet.

"Cmon in everyone it's not a bomb!" She said.

"What is it?" Number 4 asked.

"A picture of, a girl, a girl with long red hair and glasses. She has a star shaped barrette in her hair." Number 5 said.

"Star shaped barrette...Susan!" Mr. White and Mr. Black said in unison.

"Susan? You mean Susan Test?" Number 1 asked.

"Yes, and this might mean the bomber might be planning to target her next!" Mr. white said.

"Okay team...we have to find this girl before whoever did this does..." Number 1 said.

Number 4 runs over to 1.

"One! I just got the results, the bombers used C4. The whole building had to to be lined with it. It would have taken a lot of time so the perp had to have visited this place more than once to make this possible...unless he or she had accomplices." Number 4 said.

"Damn, it's just as bad as I thought if it was that well calculated and planned out. Team, I think were dealing with the work of a terrorist." Number 1 said.

"Okay then I'll call DHS, this citys going into lockdown until we find these guys. No one goes in and no one goes out..." Mr. White said dialing on his smartphone.

"It looks like were going to be in for one hell of a night..." Number 1 said with worry.


	7. Susan and The Others

"Well he was hurt pretty badly when we found him, the doctors took him to surgery, they have to amputate his leg..." Mordicai continued as on as Susan held her hand to her face in disbelief.

"I don't know how he's going to handle being without his left leg, I mean sure he could get a prosthetic leg...but it will take some adjustment...he'll be doing desk work for awhile..and I know it's gonna take a toll on him. Poor guy." Mordicai said.

Susan shakes her shedding some tears in the process thinking about the struggles her twin brother will have.

"He won't be able to take part in missions anymore...let alone get around the lab without struggling." Susan said with sadness.

"I know it will be hard on him, but I'll be there for him, he's my best friend and I know his three favorite sisters will be too." Mordicai said.

"Yeah we will always be there for him through thick and thin." Susan said wiping a tear.

"I know you guys will. Hey I gotta go but I will let you guys know when Dexter is out of the OR asap. Hang tight guys." Mordicai said.

"Okay let us know when Dex wakes up." Susan said.

"Will do, talk to you later." Mordicai said hanging up.

Susan got off the phone just as her boyfriend Eugine came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything okay my love?" Eugine asked.

"They...found Dexter." Susan said pausing to catch herself.

"Well that's good! How is he? Is he okay?" Eugine asked.

"He's in the hospital recovering...but he..has to lose his left leg. When the Justice State Building exploded his leg had been severely injured, completely mutilated...He's gonna lose his leg! Think about it Eugene, he won't be able to walk anymore, it's going to be really hard for him...It's just so life changing and I feel so bad for him!" Susan said with tears.

Eugene embraced his girlfriend, as she sobbed.

"He's Dexter..he will pull through this...And don't forget you and Mary are geniuses, you could build Dexter a leg!" Eugene said.

"Yes..Yes you right! Mary and I can get working on it right away for him!" Susan said with hope.

"Well, right now he needs to recover..so we should focus on finding out who was responsible for doing this to him. " Eugine said.

"No your right...whoever did this is going to pay." Susan said.

"Cmon the others are waiting." Eugine said.

Eugine walks Susan back out to his living room. Immediately everyone approached Susan.

"We overheard the conversation.." DeeDee said.

"Is there anything we can do for my brother?" Dee Dee asked tearfully.

Johnny, Sissy and the others looked at Susan for an answer.

"Yes Mary and I will make a leg for him. Will try to make it as close to the original as possible, it will be a bionic leg." Susan said wiping a tear.

"Okay then, what should we do now? Mary texted me and told me, KND and FBI are taking over the ENTIRE investigation. What the hell? Aside from being family, Dexter's one of our own. Shouldn't we have a say in this?" Johnny said as Mary walked in through the front door.

"Well this is about to get much worse..." Mary said getting everyone's attention.

"Dabria just texted me and said that she overheard some government agents talking at the new rebuilt DexLabs office back in California, apparently the city is under lock down, no one gets in and no one gets out..." Mary said.

"WHAT!?" Everyone said.

"Yes KND and FBI has decided to place the entire city under lock down to take measures against farther terrorist attacks and to prevent the criminals who caused the explosion in downtown Orlando from escaping." Mary said.

"No one gets in or gets out...that means were all stuck here in Orlando!" Sissy said.

"Yes and until the perps are found, the city will remain in lockdown." Mary said.

"Well, that's just fucking great..." Johnny said.

"Well in the meantime, we could head to HQ a couple blocks from here. At least get started on building Dexter's leg, then maybe if he's well enough we can go visit him. Other than that there doesn't seem to be much we can do if SafeTest isn't allowed to be involved in this." Mary said.

"Your right sis, let's get going...we have a leg to build." Susan said as everyone got ready to leave.


	8. Oceanbird and Dabria

A frustrated Oceanbird was on her phone, making a phone call to Mr. Black.

_I don't believe this...KND is just coming in and taking over...The nerve.._

Mr. Black was still at the crime scene when he answers his phone.

"Hello Oceanbird.." Mr. Black said.

"Two things...Why was I attacked by a seemingly undead Roy McPherson and take away my powers. And why the hell did a rookie KND agent just told me I was not allowed to be a part of the investigation of the attack at my home, given my skill set? Hmmmm?" Oceanbird said with increasing frustration.

"Slow down...You were attacked by Roy McPherson? Are you sure your feeling okay? You must be seeing things...he's dead. There should be no chance of him coming back." Mr. White said.

"I wasn't seeing things! I'm not crazy! He was very alive, and he injected me with something that takes away my powers...But he didn't kill me and fled, he's apparently working for a girl named Melissa, she claimed she is a clone of Mary...And apparently she was supposed to carry on the legacy of my evil son Mandark." Oceanbird said.

"Okay I'm taking that info down right now...Whos the rookie that gave you a hard time by the way?" Mr. Black asked.

"This kid named Tommy Giligan, he barges in here like he's running the show. Who the hell does he think he is?" Oceanbird said.

"Yeah...he's new...I know he can come off as an ass but the kid knows his stuff, once you get to know him better, and he gets to know you better then it won't be so bad." Mr. Black said.

"Okay but you still didn't answer my question as to why KND is now getting involved in every little thing and taking over investigations." Oceanbird said with annoyance.

"Well the news is already covering it so there's no use in hiding it..But here in Orlando, Florida, the Justice State Building was blown up by some terrorists. And because of the nature of the crime, KND is getting involved for the sake of preventing another attack. And currently FBI and CIA have authorized the KND to take over any investigations that they believe my be tied to this incident." Mr. Black said.

"No way...I didn't hear about that happening. You'd think for something like that I would have been called in to help." Oceanbird said.

"Well with KND involved, it was complicated, we've been told we have to let them do their job. As high rank as White and I are, we have no authority over what the KND can get involved with. Also there's something you should know about..Um while the building was mostly empty when it exploded...we found Dexter..in there..he survived but he was badly injured..." Mr. Black said.

"Oh...no...How bad is it? Why is he wrapped up in this?" Oceanbird asked with concern.

"His leg was severely injured, to the point where he's currently undergoing surgery for ampuatation...It's gonna be hard for him to get around...he might be confined to desk work when he recovers from all this...It's a shame he's a good scientist and a good agent." Mr. Black said.

"Oh no...I just...wow." Oceranbird said in disbelief.

"We don't know who did it, but we know originally this started with Dexter chasing down a crook who stole some experimental drugs, then the operation just spiraled out of control and led to his capture in the building that exploded. " Mr. Black said.

"Is there anything, and I mean anything I can do? I've known Dexter since he was a baby, we were neighbors for years...please tell me there's something I can do to help that kid." Oceanbird said pleading.

"Well I wish I could say you could go see him in person Oceanbird but...KND is working with local authorities and national guard to lockdown the city...No one gets in, no one gets out. And the lockdown will continue until KND has caught who was responsible for the attack." Mr. Black said.

"You have to be joking..." Oceanbird said.

"I wish I was...KND initiated it. We have to abide. Sorry." Mr. Black said.

"Thanks anyway...just keep me updated on how Dex is doing okay?" Oceanbird said

"Will do. Take care for now." Mr. Black said.

"You too." Oceanbird said with a sigh.

Oceanbird went back upstairs to change out of her dress, while her husband and daughter were examined by EMT's for injuries.

Oceanbird changed into jeans, with leather knee high boots, and a blue tanktop. She then wore a brown leather jacket over a blue tanktop, and left it open. She took her M92 and holstered it, with her official government badge on her belt. She grabbed her purse and made her way back downstairs.

The EMT's were done treating her husband and daughters injures. Oceanbird walked over to them.

"Mom were are you going?" Lalavava asked noticing the change of clothes on Oceanbird.

"I just have head over to DexLabs for a few minutes to see Dabria. I promise I will be back within half an hour at least." Oceanbird said.

"Honey why of all times now?" Windbear asked. Oceanbird got close to his ear.

"Because I think Dabria might know more about what's going on in Orlando than Mr. Black even knows." Oceanbird whispered.

"What? Orlando? What's going on there?" Windbear asked.

"The Justice State Building has been destroyed in a fiery explosion, believed to be work of terrorists. Right now KND is putting it under lock down, and Dexter was injured in the explosion and is in the hospital. SafeTest has been banned from the investigation. KND is taking over everything...and the reason that Tommy Giligan kid is here is because it is believed that what happened to us tonight has to do with the incident in Orlando. But I feel like this goes deeper and the best person to know this would be our friend Dabria, given her skillset." Oceanbird whispered.

"Dexter's involved in this? Say no more my dear, go, go, go! Before that KND agent sees you leaving." Windbear said.

"Okay thanks Hun." Oceanbird said kissing her husband.

"Lala, I'll be back soon, and I don't want you saying anything about this to that Tommy Giligan guy. Okay?" Oceanbird asked.

"Okay mom, just be careful." Lalavava said hugging her mother.

"Thanks hun I will." Oceanbird said. She sneaked out the back door to the house only to run into Tommy Giligan waiting for her in the back.

"Sooo...why are you in such a hurry to leave?" Tommy asked.

"My friend heard what happened to us, and she sounded really distraught, I just wanted to comfort her and let her know were okay..." Oceanbird said knowing that it was not a good lie at all.

Surprisingly Tommy bought it.

"Okay cool. You know you might get to your friends house faster if you take your car..." Tommy said nonchalantly.

"Um okay...thanks." Oceanbird said as she went to her garage upfront with Tommy following to meet with police in the front of the house.

Oceanbird went up to her new 2014 sentra SER and got in. She started up the small import and drove it down to the new rebuilt DexLabs laboratory, after the original building was destroyed by Mandark in 2012.

Dexter eventually decided he wanted to rebuild the location, after he got over the grief of first losing it. He personally handpicked Dabria as his head of security for all DexLab branches. And since Dexter was mostly busy running SafeTest these days, she took over as President of the company, keeping an eye on things while he was busy. Dabria and Dexter had become very good friends after 2012, especially when you consider she is a clone of him, except female. Occasionally he would take trips to California with Susan, Mary, Johnny and DeeDee to come visit her as well as Hugh, Lila and Dukey.

Oceanbird parked her car in the front parking lot, next to the car Dabria owned, a Corolla S just like Mordicais, except red.

Oceanbird had flashbacks of when she was brainwashed by her son in 2012 and was forced to come to this location to steal the cancer cure Dexter had developed at the time.

She held her head, as she felt the literally, painful memories.

"Ohh it's all coming back to me. Curse you Mandark..." Oceanbird said with annoyance as she proceeded to walk up to the main entrance and tried entering through the glass doors until she realized she needed to show id to the camera at this time of the night to gain entry.

She took her agent badge and showed it to the camera outside. The system scanned her id and ran a check with law enforcement databases, allowing her to gain access. Since the corruption of the SSGA in 2012, Dabria and Dexter decided that all DexLabs and even SafeTest facilities will have cameras that can check ids and match with databases. She entered the doors.

The building had gone over a major overhaul since those days. The lobby was very fashionable and high-tech. Right now at this time of night no one was here, except a few scientists burning the midnight oil, some security staff and Dabria of course.

_I didn't see too many cars in the lot tonight that's for sure._

Dabria meets with Oceanbird in the lobby. Since the Mandark incident her appearance had changed, she now was dressed for a more professional role. The girl now had the same hairstyle as Mary, and wore a lighting bolt barrette, wore rectangular glasses like Susan. She donned dress pants, heels, wore a white form hitting t-shirt with a Chinese dragon design embroidered on it. However she had a gun holster with her custom made M93R in the holster. She was licensed to carry and also had an offical government reserve badge just like Oceanbird, as she too could be called in on special situations.

In the office she recently gained the nickname "93 Dabria" for her unique choice in firearm, especially one that is no longer standard issue for any agency including SafeTest, Dabria was one of the few on duty who still use this pistol, alongside Dexter for still sticking with the firearm in the field. Now since the days of SSGA are gone, the M93R has since gained a bad association with SSGA and their scandals in 2012. Susan and Mary, surprisingly, refuse to carry them while on official duty, they have since switched to the M92, however they still kept the 93R's for target practice sessions. The weapon was even banned for use by KND operatives, however it is not banned for SafeTest, or DexLabs private security forces if they choose to carry it.

"Hey!? Long time no see!" Dabria said as she approached Oceanbird to hug her.

"Yeah I could say the same for you!" Oceanbird said.

The women embraced.

"So I already think I know why your here." Dabria said.

"Oh what? You read my mind?" Oceanbird said smiling.

"No, just intuition ha ha. Cmon follow me." Dabria said.

Oceanbird followed Dabria down the hall past the empty lobby through an elevator that goes to the 8th floor of the building, then through a marble floored hallway to Dabria's office. Once they were in, Dabria looked both ways down the hall before shutting and locking her office door behind them.

Dabria's office was set up like a lounge complete with leather couch, coffee maker, bar, kitchen, private bathroom, even showers and a small bed in case she needed to stay overnight to continue working.

"Wow, Dex really hooked you up!" Oceanbird said surprised.

"Yeah it naturally just came with the job title. This is actually directly 8 stories above where Dexters office was in the old building, at least that's what he told me...Speaking of him, we both know this isn't the time for catching up, I've been listening to the police scanner, I've been watching the news and I've hacked into the KND private operations servers and looking at all the chat logs anonymously. I know everything that is happening in Orlando, I know Dexter was hurt badly and I know its linked to the attack on your family today. I have, so much more info on whats going on, whos behind it, and what needs to be done to stop it." Dabria said as she sat down at her desk.

"Okay so fill me in then. By the way isn't hacking into the KND servers considered illegal? Even if you do carry a government clearance like me, it doesn't automatically authorize you to access ALL government servers...just the ones that pertain to your job." Oceanbird laughing said as she sat down on the couch in the office.

"Well given the situation and the fact that someone close to us was seriously hurt in the explosion, I think I have every DAMN right to find out whats going on." Dabria said.

"Haha, wow, not only did you inherit Dexter's mind when Mandark cloned you, but you also inherited his stubbornness." Oceanbird said.

"Yeah I guess when you have a lack of a childhood, and are born inside a stasis tube at the physical age of 20 with an evil creep staring at your naked body...it tends to mold you into being a little rough around the edges sometimes." Dabria said.

"Anyway whats the situation? You already know that my house was broken into by what appeared to be Roy McPherson sprung back to life." Oceanbird said crossing her arms.

"Well here's what I've gathered, it seems there's a clone of Mary running around in Orlando. This one is from the same batch of clones Mandark created back when he tried to take over the world in 2012. As you know many of the clones were saved and sent around the world with new identities, and given their own lives to live. Well..." Dabria said pausing.

"Well...what?" Oceanbird asked.

"Well...just watch this CCTV footage from one of the street cams in Washington, just minutes after the SSGA building had been destroyed in 2012. Mere minutes after we chased Mandark and Roy." Dabria said playing the achieve footage.

The camera focuses on the rubble from the building as cleanup crews arrive. Police officers are standing by. An office is seen watching the cleanup of the building. A hand sticks out of the rubble.

"Help me! Help me!" A girl could be heard screaming. At this point Oceanbird got up from the couch and got closer to the screen. Dabria looked on knowing what was going to happen.

The officer in the video ran towards the hand and the voice in the rubble.

"Don't worry mam! I'll pull ya out! Hey can we get some help here!" The officer shouted as more men came over to assist. They pulled pieces of concrete away and it revealed a slim girl identical to Mary, she was naked. She shivered from cold.

"Thank you...so much." The girl said. The officer moved in to put his jacket around her to cover her up, as a nearby EMT handed her a towel to cover her lower half. An EMT came by and escorted her to a nearby ambulance. As the Mary test clone was being escorted she shot an evil smile directly at the street cam. Dabria paused the footage.

"What the hell..." Oceanbird said.

"It gets better...check out this video that was found on an old abandoned SSGA server that is still online to this day at the government datacenter. Seems I.T. forgot to take it offline a lonnnng time ago." Dabria said playing the clip.

"Hello mother..." Mandark said talking into a camera.

"No..you..." Oceanbird said.

"See you all thought that once I was gone, it was over...You thought you could throw your hands up in the air and have a damn fiesta that I was defeated. The world was a safe place again...at least you thought it was until now. Dabria, my dear, I knew you would be the one to find this video, I mean I know you wouldent be able to resist hacking into an old SSGA server once you realized there was still one that's online. Now mother, listen carefully...In the event I was defeated there was a program that would initiate and would birth a special clone of Mary Test that I hid underneath the SSGA building. Not even Roy knew of this. She was programmed with all of my memories, personality, everything I know, she knows. Her name is Melissa, she is my legacy and I live on through her. Shes been given a mission to avenge my death by infecting the entire planet with M1, wiping out all human life leaving only the Test family clones, who will survive due to a special gene inserted into their DNA that the originals didn't have. Every clone of the Test sisters on the planet, except Melissa, has nanomachines implanted in them to obey every command...she says. All she needs to do to activate the nanos is just say a single codeword. You knew how that felt didn't you Dabria. After all you were the prototype. Hehe." Mandark said.

"You son of a bitch...you have no idea what that did to me..." Dabria said under her breath in anger.

"You see when I had Susan Test captured in the SSGA facility, I uh...slipped something into her blood.." Mandark said nonchalantly.

"I haven't watched the video this far yet and I don't think were going to like what he's about to say Oceanbird." Dabria said not knowing what to expect.

"No..no you didn't. Please dont say it..." Oceanbird said.

"Get ready for the big surprise...Susan is currently carrying a dormant version of the M1 virus that will wipe out most of the humans on this planet. Her blood is rich with this deadly virus just dying to kill her and the world...Poor Susan...if my calculations are correct the virus was programmed to remain dormant for 2 years then kill it's host. If it has been two years from when this was recorded..well I'm afraid poor Susan is going to begin feeling a little under the weather... Anyway Melissa's mission is to capture Susan Test, so she can use her blood to manipulate the virus to kill within minutes vs years. Then she will produce missiles containing the modified M1 virus, to spread it farther. Soon thanks to the virus the planet will be cleansed and will be an environment for purebred geniuses to thrive without dealing with those of lower, IQ. I'm sure Dexter will try to stop her but I have a feeling he won't succeed this time. You shall all die! Ahaha! Ahahahahahaha!" Mardark laughed then the video ended.

Oceanbird sat back on the couch holding her head.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Oceanbird said.

"Never mind you being sick, we have to warn Susan and the others! Not only is the world in danger, but Susan could die if the virus isn't cured on time!" Dabria said pulling out her cell-phone attempting to call Susan.

"What...if my son didn't create a cure...she's doomed, the world is doomed." Oceanbird said.

"We don't know that, don't say that!" Dabria said.

Dabria dialed Susan's phone number and waited for an answer.

"Cmon..cmon...pick up!" Dabria said in a panic.

"Sorry but your call could not completed at this time, please try again later." The phone carrier announcer said to Dabria.

"What the hell!? It was the right number I swear!" Dabria said in frustration.

Helicopters are heard from outside the facility.

"What the..." Dabria said as she looked out the window.

Oceanbird walked over to one of the windows and looked out as well. Oceanbird saw several black civic's unmarked as well as black Dodge Chargers alongside them.

"I think we have company..." Oceanbird said.

"Now I know why I coulden't call Susan...I think your friends from the KND are here to pick you up..." Dabria said.

"Lovely..the could have at least called to let me know they were on the way." Oceanbird said.


	9. A Sinister Plan

Somewhere at a secret undisclosed location.

"Fools, those idiots from the KND really think they can find me?" Melissa said.

"Well, they're scanning the city top to bottom and they've initiated a lockdown..it's only a matter of time before...Hey boss what are you doing?" Him asked almost gawking at the undressing Melissa.

Melissa began changing into an outfit similar to Mary's.

"What it's look like? Dressing like Ms. Mary Test. Haven't you seen a woman before?" Melissa said now only wearing a yellow shirt with a moon symbol and underwear. She was reaching for some jeans as Him stood there speechless.

"Haven't seen a woman as good looking as you in a long ass time..." Him thought.

"Oh men..." Jillian Vegan said in response to Him's comment.

It was true Melissa was a clone of Mary Test, therefore she did have her looks.

"I'll dress up as Mary Test, impersonate her, to get close to Susan knock her out and retrieve a sample of her blood. Right now those fools are at their HQ, well I'll send a little present to them I.e I mean Roy 2.0...to cause a distraction where I'll use the opportunity to get my sample. Once that's done, we can let Roy finish her off since she's going to be dead anyway." Melissa said.

"What do you mean she's going to be dead anyway? I thought we were taking her." Nergal said walking in adjusting his glasses.

"It's exactly what I mean, unbeknownst to those Safetest losers Susan is carrying Mandark's M1 virus in her blood. But this strain was engineered specifically for Susan, as it remains dormant for 2 years before it's active and symptoms show. It's been 2 years since Mandark had injected her, she soon will have a date with death. And then once I have a sample in my possession I will engineer it to kill within minutes instead of years. Then I'll launch missiles containing the virus across the globe and will have the world for ourselves...it's a perfect plan." Melissa said laughing.

"What? I thought we were just holding her for ransom? I didn't realize she was on her death bed, it almost seems unfair..." Nergal said beginning to show sympathy for Susan.

Melissa didn't even think twice when she lifted her illegally imported M93R and fired a shot at Nergal in the head, killing him.

"I knew that bastard was a wuss..." Him said.

"He was such a creeper ugh." Jillian said.

"I can't afford weaklings in my new world, only the strongest survive." Melissa said coldly.

"No you can't, that's why you have a nice strong man right here..hehe." Him said.

"Of course...Jillian hun do you mind leaving the room for a few minutes?" Melissa said approaching Him seductively.

"You don't need to tell me twice...ewww." Jillian said walking out.

"You know we don't have to roll out right away...we could have a little fun..." Melissa said unbuttoning the yellow moon shirt revealing a black bra.

"I'm glad you picked me over him..." Him said as he removed his shirt.

"Well I do need a strong handsome king to rule with me..." Melissa said as they passionately kissed.

Meanwhile the KND were attempting to track down Susan...

"Number 4, any luck finding any clues?" Number 1 said as they searched Eugines empty home.

"No sir not yet." Number 4 said.

"Damn it, we tracked her SafeTest cell phone GPS signal here. She's a SafeTest agent..I canno't imagine her leaving it behind...She must be here." Number 1 said checking rooms.

"Number 1, we found her phone! But not her." Number 3 shouted picking up the smartphone.

"Good work...maybe there's something that will tell us where they went." Number 1 said.

Number 1 grabbed the phone and noticed there was text messages that came from Burbank, California.

"Hmm...what's this..." Number 1 said reading the text.

_Susan, if you see this your in grave danger...Remember when Mandark captured you back in 2012? Well...he infected you with a deadly strain of the M1 virus and...it's going to kill you...And to make matters worse...were not sure if there's a cure and those terrorists that blew up the Justice State Building are after you to get a sample of the virus. Right now let the others know while Oceanbird and I figure out a way to stop the disease from progressing...Gotta go KND is knocking on our door...Don't worry were not going to let you die...Love Dabria._

"Virus...M1...oh no...and wait...KND, California? Is she talking about Hoogie's team? Number 2 you might want to see this..." Number 1 said.


	10. Let's a Build a DexLeg

Meanwhile at SafeTest HQ in the lab...

"Susan hand me that wrench. I just need to make a slight adjustment to this bolt here." Mary said to her sister.

"What size?" Susan asked.

"I'm going to need a 19 for this sucker." Mary said.

Susan hands Mary the wrench, Mary takes it right away and tightens the final bolt on their invention for Dexter.

"Okay it's finished! Everyone what do you think?" Mary said triumphantly.

"We call it the DexLeg!" Susan said enthusiastically.

"Oh that's real original!" Johnny said.

"Hey when you invent something on short notice, you don't exactly have time to decide on names!" Susan shot back at Johnny. Susan started to stumble and feel week momentarily.

"Oh..." Susan said falling to her knees.

"Twiny are you okay!?" Mary said rushing to her sister's aid. Mary helped her back up, as Susan coughed in her hand, and noticed it was blood looking at her hand.

"Oh no...What's happening to me?" Susan said now vomiting up blood on the floor.

"Oh my god! My Susan!" Eugine said rushing to her aid.

"Susan!" Johnny yelled running over to his ill sister.

"I'm calling an ambulance right now!" Sissy said getting on the phone. As if on cue, a storm of automatic gunfire comes flying through the windows of SafeTest HQ in the form of bullets, turning any thing they target into something resembling hole filled Swiss cheese, except with smoking holes. Everyone took cover on time, except Eugine who had taken a hit to his shoulder and was now down on the ground bleeding holding his right shoulder, as he reached for his M92F in his holster.

Johnny drew his gun and got in front of his sister Susan to protect her as she was slumped on the floor against a lab table. Mary drew her M92F as well and was about to fire back at whoever is trying to kill them.

The gunfire continued as if the assailant had a large supply of bullets to last hours.

The would be gunman had stopped to take time to reload his clip, Mary took advantage of the moment to get up and return fire.

When she got up to see who the gunman was she almost froze in fear.

_No...it can't be possible...how? Your dead! _Mary thought.

The gunman was the thought to be dead, Roy McPherson, aka Roy 2.0. And he had just finished reloading more ammunition into the belt of his mini-gun, now it's laser sight targeting Mary's head.

"Oh shit..." Mary said ducking for cover.

More bullets rained upon them as the Roy cyborg screamed a horrifying battle cry.

"Light em up Roy!" Jillian Vegan shouted as she pulled out a flamethrower alongside Roy. Jillian began torching the building.

"I hear...Jillian? And smell..smoke? Oh no...She's not happy about me taking out her dad." Johnny said.

Jillian and Roy started move towards the inside of the building.

Mary finds Eugine injured on the floor.

"Oh no, your hurt!" Mary cried.

"Don't worry about me...just make your way to your weapons cache...I know you guys keep some, ouch, Mp5's in there and your mission outfits and gear are there..." Eugine said.

"Okay...but it's Roy...he's alive..The gunman is him!" Mary said.

"How is that even...? Nevermind! Just go! I'll be okay! I'll stay with Johnny and protect my sweet Susan." Eugine said.

"Eugine...thanks, hang in there!" Mary cried as she headed down the hall docking.

DeeDee and Sissy make their way to Eugine.

"Don't worry about me, follow Mary and stay with her!" Eugine shouted before ether girl could say anything.

"Okay! Got it!" Sissy responded with DeeDee nodding.

The girls followed Mary down the hall, as Eugine crawled towards Susan and Johnny, with his gun in hand.

"Oh Johnny...come out and play..." Jillian said as she walked in through the broken front window. She was now stepping into the lobby.

"Stay quiet..." Eugine told Johnny.

Susan coughed again.

"Johnny?" Jillian asked as she started moving towards the noise. She started heading to the ajar door of the lab room.

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." Mary said with a whisper, appearing around the corner of the lab table.

"I thought I told you to head to the weapons cache!" Eugine whispered.

"I am, but this is my twin sister, were talking about! I wanna get here out of harms way first!" Mary whispered.

"Okay, just take her and go get those weapons..." Eugine said.

Mary escorted Susan carefully down the hall, however she headed in the opposite direction of the weapons storage room, down another hall leading to a back door to a back alleyway.

"Thanks for taking care of me...twiny." Susan said forcing a weak smile.

"Of course...uh..twiny." Mary said.

They reached the back door which Mary quietly and carefully opened.

"Okay your safe now." Mary said, propping Susan against a brick wall in the back alley.

"Thanks Mary...Glad I have a such an amazing sister like you..." Susan said.

"Oh thank you! By the way I'm not your twinny, the names Melissa!" Melissa said taking a needle to Susans neck and drawing blood.

Susan was startled by the sudden move, and was waving her arms to push Melissa away and get her to stop it. But Susan was too weak to fight back or shout anything.

"Thanks! Twiny! Hahaha!" Melissa said. Melissa picked up a brick in the back alley and raised it high. Susan gasped to try to speak and rasied up her hand, as to signal for Melissa to have mercy. Melissa ignored Susan's plea and smacked the brick on her head knocking Susan out cold, hitting her hard enough to destroy her glasses and send them flying off her face. Susan was left with a prominent black and blue bruise on her temple.

"Humph...now that I have this, I don't need you anymore!" Melissa said running off with a vial of Susan's blood.

Roy was continuing his fire on the lab room, as Mary raced to get suited up and equipped with weapons, loading more of them into a bag for the others. Mary had changed and was now wearing a swat outfit except with a red theme instead of black. The outfit was assigned to Mary and was meant for her to wear. She had a red short sleeve shirt with a dark red bulletproof vest baring a Safetest symbol over it, fingerless gloves, maroon tactical pants and boots, and a communication earpiece. DeeDee helped load weapons into a bag, while Sissy only put on a bullet-proof vest for herself since she already was equipped with her own gun, since recently becoming a police officer in Orlando.

"Wish me luck..." Mary said cocking the MP5. She took the bag of weapons to the lab where the others needed them.

When she got there she was surprised to find Susan gone.

"Whos watching Susan!?" Mary said freaking out at Eugine while whispering.

"We thought you were?" Eugine said.

"Me? I didn't take Susan with me to the weapons room...Where the hell is my sister!?" Mary said getting angry.

"Mary this isn't the time for games!" Eugine shouted getting Jillians attention and halting Roy's gunfire.

"I've found you all!" Jillian said rushing in burning everything in sight.

Mary tried to open fire on Jillian, a few bullets hit Jillians leg dropping her to her knees. She accidentally catches herself on fire with her own flamethrower.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Jillian screams. She's engulfed with flames running towards a table full of flammable lab chemicals.

Johnny grabs Eugine as he gets out of the way, making sure to grab the leg meant for Dexter as well.

Mary realized what the chemicals were, and screams for everyone to take cover.

"Take cover!" Mary screamed as Jillian's fuel tanks exploded, killing her and leaving the lab in a burst of flames now engulfing the rest of the building.

Johnny and Eugine jumped from the explosion just in time to make to the hall near the weapons area.

Johnny looks back at the flames not sure if Mary made it out.

"Mary! Sis! No..." Johnny said shaking his head thinking his older sister was killed.

Mary walks around the corner from the lab unscathed, bringing relief to Johnny.

"Oh thank god...For a minute I thought you were a Mary flambe." Johnny said.

"Cmon, let's go! We have to go get DeeDee and Sissy then find Susan and get out of here!" Mary yelled running with her mp5 ready.

"Better idea sis...I'll go take of Sissy and DeeDee, you try to find Susan. Eugine and I will catch up!" Johnny said.

"Okay!" Mary said running around the burning building trying to find Susan.

"Twiny! Twiny!" Mary kept yelling desperately.

Mary went around a corner and noticed a door to a back alley was open.

"What the hell..." Mary said raising her weapon and cautiously approached the door.

She turned around the corner to see Susan slumped against the building outside.

"Oh no Twinny!" Mary put down her gun and tried to tend to her twin.

She tried shaking the girl and calling out to her more.

"Ugh...Mary?" Susan came to, but just barely.

"Susan!" Mary cried out hugging her twin, but the heartfelt moment was cut short when Roy 2.0 showed up aiming his minigun right at the twins.

"You..." Mary raised her weapon just as Roy's barrel started spinning ready to fire rounds.

Suddenly a hale of machine gun and shotgun fire start pelting Roy from behind, the culprits getting his attention. This startled Mary.

Number One and his team have just shown up on the scene.

"Roarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" Roy screamed charging at Number One.

"Team fire!" Number One said. Firing his TMP, each round tearing away Roy's decaying flesh.

Roy started slowing down, but was still getting closer to the KND members.

"Keep firing team! I think it's working!" Number One said.

Roy finally taking enough damage to his decaying cybernetic body, falls to the ground.

Number One nods at his team to check out the body, while he runs to Mary.

"Mary Test?" Number One asks.

"Yes! Thank you for saving us!" Mary said.

"Sorry no time for a chat now. You sister here is in danger and possibly a danger to the public. We need to get her to a hospital and get her in quarentine. Right away!" Number One said.

"Number onnnnnnneeee!" Number Two yells backing up with his TMP raised.

Roy gets back up.

"Oh no..." Mary said.

"Okay I've had enough of this bloke...Number two pull back, I'm going long!" Number Four said aiming his grenade launcher at the killer cyborg.

"Fire in the hole!" Number Four yells as he fires the shell at Roy, causing the cyborg to explode in a rain of fire, leaving behind only the metal cybernetic parts of him to fall to the ground.

"Holy shit...I knew KND packed a lot more firepower then us but damn..." Mary said.

"Good work Number Four, you saved us all!" Number One said then turned back to Mary.

Johnny and the others come running out of the building.

"What the hell happened?! We tried catching up with you and then heard something get blown to hell!" Johnny said.

"They took care of Roy..." Mary said.

"They...oh, Number One...It's you...KND." Johnny said in awe.

"Look i'm sorry but there's no time for introductions, KND had learned from a text on Susan's phone from your friend Dabria McPherson that Mandark Astronomv had infected her with a deadly virus 2 years ago and it had remained dormant up until now. This virus has the potential to kill millions. A single drop of your sister's blood could put an entire community at risk, and eventually the world! We need to get her in containment ASAP!" Number One said.

"Mandark!?" Mary said gritting her teeth.

"Yes i'm afraid this had been all preplanned from the beginning. Originally as you know Mary, we were called in because of the Justice State building exploding. The government didn't want to rule out the possiblity of a terrorist attack so we were sent in to investigate and found your brother Dexter. We had discovered he was on a SafeTest mission the other night and then was abducted by a woman named Melissa, who is a clone of you." Number One said.

"My clone? I mean there's plenty of clones of Susan, Dexter and I after the Mandark incident, but what's so special about this one?" Mary asked.

"She's Mandark's legacy and plans to continue what he was trying to achieve. And that is to destroy mankind using the virus he planted into your sisters blood. Melissa will stop at nothing. " Number One said.

"Twiny...Melissa was here...she took my blood. She dressed like you...to trick me..." Susan said.

"Damn! Melissa has the blood now." Number One said.

"Oh no...If she has my sisters infected blood...Oh no..." Mary said.

"We also discovered after talking with our KND division in California, we discovered your friend Oceanbird was attacked by this Roy cyborg.

"Now they're involved in this!? Is she okay? Is she alive? Does she know what's going on?" Mary started asking a million questions about Oceanbird's well being.

"Yes, yes Oceanbird and Dabria are right now at the KND branch office in California working with our team stationed there. They will be fine, and my team has made sure they are aware of everything going on." Number One said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay good. Is there anything SafeTest can do to help? I know our HQ is destroyed as you can see, but we will gladly form a joint investigation with the KND as soon as my sister get's to a hospital." Mary said.

"Number Three, call in a medicopter now for this young lady! Number Five work with the local police to block this street off and call in a firetruck. " Number one said to his team.

"Thank you so much. I just hope there's a cure for this virus...I can't lose Susan, none of us can. I'll go crazy if anything happens to my twin." Mary said frowning.

"Don't worry twinny, cough*, I've been through worse." Susan said in a raspy voice forcing a smile.

"No problem. As for a joint investigation I'm afraid I cannot do that..." Number One said.

"What do you mean? I..don't think you understand we have a personal stake in this...Dexter, our brother, our friend, he was targeted by this Melissa girl in this attack. He didn't deserve this...my sister doesn't deserve this! There..needs to be Justice!" Mary shouted in anger.

"Look we understand this is personal, but...this is our job, KND does what it needs to under direction of the government. We can't just let SafeTest join in unless, there's a formal order from the chain of command. Please Mary I hope you understand." Number One said.

"NO! I don't think you understand! Imagine knowing your flesh and blood was infected with a deadly virus and you knew, okay, KNEW you could have prevented their infection! Imagine! You could lose them at any moment! It hurts!" Mary said with tears, surprising everyone. Johnny walked up to be with his sister Mary, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Johnny with tear filled eyes and embraced him.

Eugine approached his girlfriend, Susan and held her hand.

"Susan, my love, I can't lose you." Eugine said.

"...You won't, this girls a fighter." Susan said, gripping his hand with her pale skinned right one.

"Oh man...Look how about this, we will take Susan to the hospital and will get in touch with our California team and work to get your friends Oceanbird and Dabria down here to assist while we and SafeTest go after Melissa and stop her plan. Will work with hospital staff and some of our best scientists to work on a cure for your sister. There may even be evidence that Melissa has that may lead to that cure. " Number One said.

"Thank you, so much...It's just too personal for us to not get involved." Mary said wiping a tear.

The medicopter arrived with paramedics in biohazard suits putting Susan on a stretcher and taking her into the helicopter. Eugine held her hand the entire time up until she was loaded in to the helicopter.

"See you soon my love..." Eugine said with a tear.

"Eugine, honey...we gotta go, cmon..." Mary said putting a hand on his shoulder as they followed the helicopter to the hospital.


	11. Be There For Them

"Yes I know I was hacking into KND servers and shouldn't have...But there's lives at stake here! We need to get to our friends in Orlando now!" Dabria yelled across the conference room table at KND HQ.

"Yes I get that, and NO! Your not going anywhere! You still you hacked KND servers, so your still not getting off the hook that easily. I'm not only charging you with cybertheft but I'm also revoking your security clearances, your government agent badge and taking away your standard issue firearm. " Tommy Gilian said.

"...little shit..." Oceanbird made a side remark.

Dabria heard it clear and started laughing.

Oceanbird just had a fresh smile on her face.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing...Nothing at all just the wind." Oceanbird winked at Dabria.

"I'm watching you..." Tommy said.

_I'm sure your watching my daughter too... _Oceanbird thought.

Tommy's cell phone rang.

"Talk to me." Tommy said to Number two.

"Wait..no, your kidding! Bro, you gotta be kidding me!" Tommy said.

"Ugh...okay I'll let them go, and let them head your way. Bye." Tommy said hanging up.

Oceanbird and Dabria looked at him in confusion.

"Well it turns out the KND is dropping all charges and allowing you to go meet up with them in Orlando, Florda. I've been told your friend Susan Test is in the hospital..she's not doing good. You were right. I'm...ugh...sorry for not believing you. We have a private super jet waiting in the hanger next door. The jet is state of the art and built by DexLabs. It's so fast it can reduce a trip from here to Florida down to just 2 hours. And yet it looks and feels like your riding at normal airplane speeds." Tommy said.

"Yeah I already know about the plane, I was one of the engineers. Remember I work for DexLabs?" Dabria said.

"Yeah...well just in case, you didn't mention having anything to do with the engineering division." Tommy said.

Oceanbird placed a phonecall to her husband.

"Hi Honey...um I'm going to be heading to Florida to help my friends down there..." Oceanbird was about to finish.

"Honey don't worry about it I already know." Windbear said walking into the conference room and hanging up the phone.

"Windbear! How? How did you?" Oceanbird asked.

"Tommy's KND buddys in Florida called us to fill us in on what was happening. Don't worry about a thing, take care of business. I'll be here waiting for you as always." Windbear said.

"Oh Windbear!" Oceanbird said embracing him then sharing a kiss with him.

"Now go get em honey." Windbear said.

"I will!" Oceanbird said.

"Ladys there isn't much time let's go!" Tommy said leading the two women to the hangar. Oceanbird kept looking back and smiling at her husband until she was out of the room.


	12. Missile Silo

"Who knew this abandoned island still had power...and contains a hidden missile silo the KND abandoned long ago. What's even weirder is of all places the island is hidden in a magical theme park. Why the hell would the theme park keep power to this place?" Melissa said looking at the lights lighting up the abandoned walkways of a former tourist island at night.

"Who knows. Well it's the perfect place to setup shop. And I bet you the park staff had no idea KND had built a silo in their own property without them catching on. I guess even KND has things to hide." Him said.

"Yes and here is the viral compound I was able to create using Susan Test's blood. A single large canister of it..." Melissa said pulling a cover off of the canister in their boat.

"Tonight the world will know fear and death...Those the silo is up ahead." Melissa said.

Him cuts his way through some vegetation, and Melissa brings the canister with her in a backpack. They finally reach the missile silo deep in the island jungle. They enter inside a steel door.

The inside of the silo was round and large, as soon as they entered they were already on a catwalk about the missle. The interior was well lit and the control panels on a platform still seemed functional even covered with layers of dust.

"Hahahahahahahha! Hahahahahahaha! It's time to get to work!" Melissa said.


	13. Hospital Visit

Dexter woke to Mordicai by his side.

"Ohh man...I feel like I just got runover by a truck." Dexter said.

"Hey buddy how you feeling?" Mordicai asked.

"Good, except...Oh shit...THEY TOOK MY LEG! THEY TOOK IT! NO! NO!" Dexter started screaming.

"Relax! They had to! After the building collapsed on you, there was NOTHING left of it. It was beyond the doctors repair!" Mordicai said.

"It's...It's just I feel like I'm just going to be useless now." Dexter said sighing.

"Don't say that! You have one of the most brilliant minds I've ever seen and one of the greatest people I've had the pleasure of being friends with. You are NOT useless. You STILL matter!" Mordicai said.

"Thanks that means a lot...but it still doesn't change the fact that I can't get around as well..." Dexter said.

"That's where we have a surprise for you." DeeDee said walking into the room presenting the leg Susan and Mary invented for him.

"DeeDee! Oh I'm so happy to see you sister!" Dexter said as DeeDee came close to embrace him.

"This is a amazing reproduction of my real leg, this doesn't look prosthetic. I'm impressed by Susan and Mary's work. Where are they? I want to thank my twins!" Dexter said as DeeDee handed him the leg to put on.

Dexter witnesses Susan getting pushed down the hall outside the door, on a stretcher.

"Whoa! Whoa! There's Susan...What happened DeeDee? What's going on?" Dexter asked.

"Dexter, Mordicai...you need to hear this. 2 years ago when Susan was caught by Mandark, he injected a modified straing of his M1 virus. It was meant to remain dormant for these past two years and well..." DeeDee said.

"Well...what? DeeDee..." Dexter asked.

"The virus has taken effect on Susan, she's very sick and...and...we don't have a cure...She might die on us..." DeeDee said with a tear.

"Gasp..." Mordicai's eyes widened.

"No..." Dexter's eyes widened.

"Right now...KND is trying to go after a woman named Melyssa...who has a lot to do with this. She wanted to extract the virus from Susan's blood and she did. Now she plans to use it to kill everyone onf the planet..." DeeDee said.

"Melyssa!? Her! She's...gonna pay for this...I won't let her carry on Mandark's plans! I wont let Susan be taken away from me!" Dexter said quickly putting on the leg.

Dexter scrambled to get out of bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! You just out of surgery! Your stitches need to heal. Will get you a wheel chair, and then you can go see her." Mordicai said.

"It's not fair..." Dexter said.

Mary just walked into Dexter's room.

"...Mary?" Dexter said with a tear.

"I know...I know..." Mary said crying to Dexter. She came to the side of his bed and embraced him.

"Our top scientists are working with hospital staff to analyze her blood and figure out a cure. Don't worry she's in good hands. And your friends Dabria and Oceanbird know what's happening there on their way as we speak." Number Three said walking into the room.

"In the meantime, we will track Melissa's whereabouts. We might have a lead...she could possibly be hiding out in an abandoned theme park island in the bay." Number One said.

"Number one...I haven't seen you since 2 years ago...Your a legend." Dexter said.

"I could say the same for you. You have one of the most brilliant minds I've ever seen." Number One said.

"Why would she want to go to a theme park island? Melyssa is planning on launching missles, she would be going to some military base wouldn't she?" Mary asked wiping a tear.

"Well at the theme park many years ago KND built...a missile silo. Oh no." Number one just realized the abandoned KND missile silo was on the island but it was still functional.

"Team let's move, we know where she is!" Number one said on his radio.

"Okay I'll get my team suited up and ready as well. " Mary said.

"Yes suit up, where going after her!" Number one said walking out.

"Who's going to keep an eye on Susan?" DeeDee asked.

"You, Dexter, and Sissy can stay here and wait for Oceanbird and Dabria to show up. We will be back. I have a Melyssa to settle a score with." Mary said with a serious face.

As if on cue Oceanbird and Dabria come running into the hospital. Heading straight for reception asking for Susan's room. Mary hears them and sticks her head out the room and get's their attention.

"Dabria, Oceanbird, Over here!" Mary said waving a hand.

They come running over.

"It's good to see you again Mary." Dabria said giving Mary a hug.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Oceanbird asked.

"Yes it has, I'm glad to see you both but this isn't time for catch up. I need you both to work with the doctors and nurses here to find a way to stop the virus that's slowly killing Susan. There isn't much time left, and I'm going after the woman responsible for doing this to her." Mary said.

"You can count on us." Oceanbird said with seriousness.

"Okay then, will be back soon. If anything...happens to my sister, please call me." Mary said.

"Of course." Dabria said.


	14. Storm The Island

Melyssa could hear helicopter's overhead as she loaded the last canister of M1 Virus into the last missle, she knew it was KND and SafeTest coming for her.

"_No matter, there too late anyway. This is the last canister, and once I initiate the launch sequence, nothing can disarm the system. Everyone is going to die and suffer. Him thinks he's going to spend the rest of his life with me. He was just a little play thing, I'm going to inject him with a vial of M1 virus so he can die, and then I'll inject myself with M2 virus I've kept with me because I'm genetically compatible, after all my DNA should be based on Mary's which in turn is based on Dexter's since there twins. I will rule it all and be supreme queen of my paradise and all of nature. "_ Melyssa thought.

"Are friends are here my lady." Him said.

"I've been waiting for them, we can't have them miss the show." Melyssa said activating a control panel to start the launch process, and kept a needle full of M1 hidden behind her.

"I'll take care of them for you." Him said loading his shotgun.

"Oh yes you will." Melyssa said seductively as she embraced Him.

"Maybe we can have a little fun time when I get back?" Him said grinning.

"But honey, you won't be coming back..." Melyssa said before injecting him from behind his neck.

"What did you just do to me!?" Him said picking Melyssa up by the neck with great strength. Melyssa could feel his grip tighten, she had expected the virus to take effect immediately and didn't expect Him to grab her.

"You...no you bitch...You gave me..." Him was getting weak and let go of Melyssa. His face began turning pale and sickly.

"I gave you a little taste of what everyone else is going to feel in eight minutes. Did you really thing you had something with me? Please I'm going to be a goddess, you are...below me." Melyssa said coldly.

Him started curling into a ball on the ground with a bad case of the chills, before his heart stopped.

"Yeah your definitely below me." Melyssa said kicking his body.

The KND helicopter landed, SafeTest members along with KND stormed the island looking for the missile slio. SafeTest members wore SWAT outfits with the SafeTest insignia on their vests, and baseball caps bearing the SafeTest insignia. KND still had their standard uniforms. KND was taking the lead since they had deep knowledge of the abandoned island. Number One discovered the missile silo.

"Over here quickly!" Number one said busting down the door to the slio. Mary hurried over with her weapon ready and her fellow SafeTest memebers following.

"Freeze! KND!" Number one said aiming his weapon at Melyssa.

"Well, well if isn't KND. I thought you'd completely forgotten about this place." Melyssa said with a smirk.

"Your under arrest!" Mary came in aiming her weapon at Melyssa.

"Your too late, I've already set the missile to launch, their targets is Porkbelly, California. The fate of this planet is sealed. Don't bother trying to stop the launch, the missile is programmed to explode right in this silo if it's wiring is tampered with." Melyssa said.

"No, will stop the launch! Will do everything in our power too! We can't let you destroy mankind. And if we don't succeed will at least give it all we got!" Johnny said aiming his weapon.

"That's it let's arrest her, I've enough of this lass." Number four said running in and handcuffing Melyssa.

Mary noticed a syringe in Melyssa hand that was now empty, as she grinned. Mary knew exactly what Melyssa did.

"Number four get away from her!" Mary screamed.

"What!?" Number four said as Melyssa broke her handcuffs and slapped Number four with superhuman strength sending him flying into a wall.

"I will not let you mortals ruin my beautiful paradise!" Melyssa said, now levitating into the air.

"No this isn't the normal M2 virus that Mandark injected himself with...It's a completely new virus..." Mary said.

"Hahaha that's right! This was no M2 virus at all! This the real and finalized M2 virus Mandark was originally going to inject himself with to become a god. He missed the opportunity, but I will avenge him by becoming a beautiful goddess!" Melyssa said.

Melyssa underwent a transformation that filled the room with white light, blinding everyone until she was finished ascending into her new form.

"She's beautiful." Number two said.

"I can't let you destroy the world. Even if the chance is slim, I'll give it my all! This is for my sister!" Mary shouted in anger as she opened fire.


	15. Dabrias Gift

After working with doctors and KND scientists, Dabria, Oceanbird and Dexter were able to figure out the cure for the M1 virus, it required the blood of a Test that had been infected with M2. Given that the M1 virus was originally based off Dexter's blood. Dabria was technically a Test and she does carry M2 in her blood.

However, Susan's condition had worsened to the point where her heart was failing, even if they gave a blood transfusion from Dabria, it wouldn't have a made a difference.

Susan was in quarantine, but realizing that it is only spread by blood, doctors put her bed in a normal room next to Dexter's bedside, so that he could be right next to his twin sister. He held her hand tearfully, both brother and sister looked at each other.

"I had a good run Dexter, I'm really glad Mary and I got to meet you, these past 2 years have been a blast. I will never forget them." Susan said with tears rolling down her pale face.

"Don't talk like that sis!" Dexter said.

"No it's my time to go..I know I'm only 22, but still I've done a lot and had plenty of great times." Susan said.

"Mary needs you! Johnny needs you! Eugine needs you!...I need you Susan! Don't go!" Dexter said crying.

Mordicai, Dabria, Sissy, DeeDee and Oceanbird looked on at the scene tearfully.

"This isn't happening...It's just too soon. There has to be something we can do!" Moridcai said.

"I'm texting Mary and Johnny...They need to know Susan doesn't have much time..." Sissy said.

"There's so much girl time I didn't get to spend with her!" DeeDee said crying.

"Although I didn't know her as long as Dexter, it would have been nice to invite her and Mary over to the house more often..." Oceanbird said.

"There's one way we can help her..." Dabria said after thinkning about it.

"No Dabria..your not saying...Please you don't need to do this..." Oceanbird said tearfully.

"Yes I will give my heart to Susan..." Dabria tearfully said.

Her response made everyone's eyes widen. The lead doctor tending to Susan noticed.

"Miss, is this something you really want to do that...At this point you would be giving your life for her's, and you would literally die on the operating table if we take your heart. Is that something you really want to go through?" The doctor asked.

"Yes I'm ready to make that sacrifice for her...Susan still has her whole life ahead of her...I've only lived life for 2 years being a clone...by the time I really can say I've enjoyed life, it will be 20 years too late. I would Susan to get to enjoy life. She's needs to be around for a long time, it would be too soon for her." Dabria said.

"Okay then...if this is what you really want...sign this document. Your a brave soul." the doctor said handing her a clipboard.

"Guys it's been nice knowing you..." Dabria said.

"You...are an angel..." Oceanbird said.

"Will miss you!" Everyone said embracing Dabria.

Dabria walked into the room where Dexter and Susan were.

"See ya guys.." Dabria said.

"What do you mean bye? Do you need to go back to California now?" Dexter asked.

"No..I'm not going back home..I'm giving Susan something that will help her live." Dabria said.

Susan's eyes opened in shock.

"No...Dabria..." Dexter said.

"It's too late I've already signed the forms. I said I would help in anyway I can, this is how I'm helping." Dabria said.

"You didn't have to save me this way. Why?" Susan asked.

"Because people need you around here, Mary needs you, Eugine, Johnny, Dexter they all do. I'm just a clone I've already missed out on 20 years of my life. But you have so much more to look forward to in your future, you deserve this. I'm willing to give you the gift of life, cause I love you all so much." Dabria said tearfully.

She gave one final hug to both Dexter and Susan, as doctors gave her scrubs to put on for the operating room.

After going behind a curtain and changing she was placed on a stretcher as her and Susan were wheeled down to the OR together side by side.

She puts her hand on Susan's and tells her "everything will be okay".

Susan tearfully smiles as they go through the doors to the operating room.


	16. The Final Battle

The angelic lifeform that was once a human Melyssa opened her eyes slowly to see her targets staring at her in both awe and fear. She could feel so much power coursing through her veins. The virus has also unlocked hidden potential within her brain.

Mary coulden't help but stare at the form Melyssa has taken on. She had soft warm glowing skin, her clothes had been completely vaporized off in the process, revealing her nude feminine body. Her glasses were shattered on the floor during the transformation, she didn't need them anyway the virus has improved her vision to levels well beyond normal human vision. Melyssa's red hair was now lose and straight more like Susan's. Two angel wings had grown out of her back. Melyssa's eyes were now a very light and faint shade of blue, they were squarely focused on Mary.

"Mary Test, when I'm done with these morals in this room, I will be sure to break down your molecules into dust before I sweep them into another dimension. And I will start with the sweet one." Melyssa said staring at number 2 with wide eyes locked with his. She raised her hand and gestured him towards her.

"She's so beautiful..." Number 2 said unable to resist her beauty.

"Number 2 snap out of it! It's a trick! Shoot her!" Mary shouted to Number 2.

"I can't, I must have her! She needs me!" Number 2 said in a trance, Number 1 attempts to stop him.

"Stop this Number 2! As your leader I command you!" Number 1 said trying to restrain Number 2.

Number 2 fought back and elbowed Number 1 in the stomech with great strength, knocking the wind out of him. As Number 1 winced in pain on the ground, Number 2 made his way to Melyssa.

"Come, my darling. Closer." Melyssa said.

"As you wish my goddess." Number 2 said walking a few steps forward.

"That's better...now just stand still, this won't hurt a bit. Your goddess needs to feed." Melyssa said.

"I'm so glad to give up my body for your needs. Take me." Number 2 said with a smile.

"No! Number 2!" Number 1 screamed as he watched his friend and teammates death.

"Oh no...Number 2." Mary said sadly knowing there was nothing they could do for him.

Melyssa floated back down the ground and embraced Number 2 wrapping her wings around him as well. Suddenly Number 2 began to glow white, and what looked like white particles were floating out of him and into Melyssa's skin where she absorbs his nutrients. Number 2's body began wasting away in a matter of seconds, to the point where he was skin and bones.

"Ahh...I feel so much better." Melyssa said seductively as Number 2 gasped for air.

"I'm sorry I have to do this...but I need even more power from you. Thanks for your sacrifice for a better world." Melyssa said as she opened up her arms and opened a tooth filled hole on her chest between her breasts. Number 2 was sucked into the hole head first as it devoured him in a bloody mess. There was nothing left of Number 2 once the mouth like hole was finished and closed. Melyssa's wings grew in size after taking in Number 2's complete essence and nutrients.

"You bitch!" Number 4 screamed in Anger, as he shot a grenade round at Melyssa. The shell made contact with her and exploded in a cloud of smoke and fire.

"That's for number 2!" number 4 said tearfully.

Then a woman's insane laughter could be heard from the smoke, Melyssa emerged from the cloud sweeping soot off her shoulders, she didn't have a single cut or injury.

"No..." Number 4 said in horror.

"I cannot be defeated by mere mortals!" Melyssa shouted.

"How do we kill her...she's impervious to our weapons...were doomed." Number 3 said.

"I won't give up!" Number 5 said shooting at Melyssa.

This got Mary thinking on a strategy to defeat Melyssa and stop the missile from being launched.

_Hmm...it seems that mouth on her chest she used to absorb Number 2 might actually a way to defeat her. When she devoured Number 2, the hole expanded quite a bit to take in his body. If someone can distract her long enough, the rest of us could remove the M1 canister inside the missile before it launches...Then we could somehow..get her chest hole to eat the missile in whole intact form then in theory it should explode inside her, killing her and absorbing the impact. Yes that's it!_

"Johnny!" Mary said calling her brother.

"Yeah sis." Johnny said.

"I want you to taunt Melyssa and keep her busy for as long as possible while I and the others remove the M1 virus from each missile." Mary said.

"What!? Are you nuts!?" Johnny said.

"We don't have any other chance. You should be fine as long as you don't let her come in physical contact with you...or else you'll she use that hug attack on you and I'll never see my little brother again. And if she stares at you, you only have 5 seconds to break eye contact before your under her control spell. " Mary said.

"Okay sis...if we get out of this. You owe me one." Johnny said smiling.

"You know I always do." Mary said smiling back.

"Hey Melyssa! Listen here you ugly bitch!" Johnny said raising his gun.

"OOOHHHH! HOW DARE HE!?" Melyssa said in anger.

Mary ran over to number 1 and signaled to the other KND team members not in Melyssa's direct sight.

"Guys...I have a plan. While Johnny distracts her, I'll run and get the canister of M1 out of the missile. Then we will get her to absorb the missile and then she's history." Mary said.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Number 1 asked.

"Positive." Mary said.

"Okay will help Johnny keep her busy!" Number 1 said.

The available KND agents went to help Johnny distract Melyssa and Mary opened a compartment to remove the viral canister. Johnny and the KND continued their distraction, as Melyssa flew after them all over the room.

"Okay got the canister!" Mary said.

"Now let's get her to absorb her own missile." Mary said.

Mary whistled to get Melyssa's attention while standing in front of the missile.

"Looking for this!?" Mary yelled holding the M1 canister.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Melyssa yelled flying straight for Mary, the mouth in Melyssa's chest was getting an appetite as it opened, ready to chew and devour Mary.

_Time it Mary...you got this. One, two, three! _Mary thought.

Mary dodged and rolled away from Melyssa's line of sight, causing her to make contact with the missile instead of Mary. Melyssa hit the missile chest first and as such the mouth in between her breasts began chewing its way up to the top of the missile against her control, it's appetite independent from Melyssa.

"No what are you doing!? Your a part of me! I control you!" Melyssa yelled.

"So where's that power now? Hmm?" Mary said.

Several bite marks later Melyssa is at the top of the missile. The mouth begins wrapping around the missile painfully stretching Melyssa's skin around it.

"Owww! Stop this now! I don't want to eat this!" Melyssa screamed.

Everyone was frozen in place watching what was happening.

Amazingly Melyssas skin was able to stretch enough to cover the missile completely, now the missile was slowly being sucked inside of Melyssa's body with each bite. To account for the size of the missile, she begins expanding like a balloon as the missile timer got closer to zero.

"This can't happen to me." Melyssa said with a deep voice, as she was now 10 times her original stature and she begin to look like an obese giant filling the room.

"Let's get out of here! She's about to blow at any second! Evacuate the island!" Mary said looking at her watch.

"Team go! Go! Go!" Number one shouted as everyone filed out the door.

They made their way back to their helicopters.

Number one and what was left of his team made it on board and then as they took off, they noticed Melyssa's giant body break through the roof of the missile silo.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Melyssa said with a deep voice.

"I was going to be...a beautiful goddesss. Ohh ohhhhhh ohhhhh!" Melyssa said as white light came from her mouth and eyes.

"This is for all the people you hurt.." Mary said looking out the window of the helicopter.

Suddenly the exploded along with the entire abandoned island in a sea of fire, lighting up the night sky.

"That's for my sister.." Mary said with a tear as the helicopter flew away.


	17. A Sister Awakens

Susan awakens from her sleep in her room, it is morning. She is surrounded by Mary, Johnny, Sissy, Dexter, DeeDee, Eugine and Oceanbird.

"Mary...? Your..back." Susan said smiling.

"Yes, yes I am, and I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." Mary said.

Susan looked down at her chest and was sadly reminded of why she's still alive.

"I'm here but we've lost Dabria...She gave her life for mine." Susan said frowning.

"I know...I know...Sis...They told me..." Mary said shedding a tear.

"Here Mary, Dabria wanted you to have this." Oceanbird said handing her Dabria's outfit and gear.

Mary took the gear in her arms.

"I can't let you have her badge of course..." Oceanbird said.

"I wish I would tell her thanks, not for the stuff, but for saving my sisters life." Mary said tearfully.

Number one and his team walk into the room.

"We're sorry for your loss. We know how you all must feel, we lost one of our own too. Number 2, he was one of my greatest agents, and my best friend..." Number one said putting his head down in mourning.

"We're sorry for your loss as well...I'm sure Number 2 was a great guy. I'll never forget him for his efforts yesterday." Mary said.

"Thank's Mary. While we can't bring your friend back, a part of her will always live on within Susan." Number 3 said.

"Yeah...and I'll do my best to make sure I live life to the fullest in her honor. " Susan said.

"I spoke with Mr. White and Mr. Black, they said they will come bring her back home to Berbank and hold a service for her there." Johnny said.

"I'm going to miss her so much!" Mary said crying.

"We all will honey." Oceanbird said trying to comfort Mary.

"I'm forever in debt to her, she saved my sweet Susan's life." Eugine said walking to Susan's bedside and holding her hand.

"KND, no, I and my team deeply thank you for helping us on this case. It's been tough for all of us and if you need anything, anything at all, here's my card." Number 1 said handing his card to Mary.

"Thank you so much Number 1..." Mary said.

"You can just call me Nigel." Number 1 said winking at Mary.

Mary coulden't help but smile a little at his charm.

"Okay, team, I think's it's time we head back home and honor someone very special." Number 1 said, as he led his team out of the room.

"So what now?" Johnny asked.

Dexter broke the silence as he forced himself out of his bed, now wearing the leg Susan and Mary made for him. The move surprised everyone.

"Dexter! You still need to give the stitches time to heal before you put that thing on!" DeeDee said scolding him.

"DEXTER!" Susan and Mary shouted scolding him.

Dexter ignoring the scolding continues to make his statement.

"I think it's time we give our friend a proper burial..." Dexter said.

A few days later at Porkbelly Lawn Cemetery...

Everyone from Dexter, DeeDee, the twins, Johnny to Mr. White and Mr. Black were in attendance to Dabria's funeral. Even Hugh and Lila Test managed to make it. They were all dressed in formal black. For such a sad day the sun was bright, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, Dexter figured maybe this is how Dabria would have wanted it. Each person left a flower on Dabria's grave after saying their final goodbye.

"Goodbye, my female Doppelganger...you were one of the best geniuses I've ever met. And friend." Dexter said wiping a tear as he left a white flower, limping away with crutches.

"Dabria...you were an amazing person. We got along so well, I felt like I had another daughter. Right now it feels like I've lost a daughter...Anyway your in a better place now..." Oceanbird said leaving a flower. She walked away with her husband Windbear by her side.

"My sister and I can't be anymore thankful to you for giving her the gift of life...It's a blessing, that Susan is here because of you...and we have no way of thanking you and never will be able to so I guess, living life to the fullest is the best thing we can do. Susan and I promise to live everyday like our last in honor of you and your selfless act...And I know you'll always live on through Susan. We love you Dabria!" Mary said tearfully as Susan left a flower and then embraced her sister.

"Dabria, I didn't get to know as well as my brother did but...in the times I did meet you, you were really sweet. I wish you didn't have to go...Rest in peace." DeeDee said leaving a flower.

"My sister is alive because of you...And I can't thank you enough. I just wish we could have saved Susan without losing you. You were wrong about what you said in the hospital..about not mattering. You mattered just as much as Susan did, you were almost like another sister. Rest in peace Dabria." Johnny said, holding Sissy's hand as he teared up dropping a flower.

Eugene walked up to the grave, with Susan coming back up to be by her boyfriend's side.

"My sweet Susan is alive because of you, I cannot tell you how much I appricate all you did for us. You the most selfless human being I've ever met. I hope your relaxing up there in big laboratory in the sky. Stay awesome, stay beautiful, rest in peace Dabria." Eugene said leaving a flower. Susan held his hand as he walked away trying to hide his tears.

"You were a great agent Dabria. But also a great friend with a big heart to us. Will miss your headstrong attitude. Good luck and god speed up there in those blue skys. Rest in peace." Mr. Black said as Mr. White nodded as they left Dabria's old badge on her grave.

After the ceremonies were over and Dabria's final resting place was buried in, Dexter and the others were walking away when he noticed Mary was still at Dabria's grave.

"Hey guys don't wait up for us, we'll catch up with you guys at Hugh and Lila's!" Dexter said to the others as he walked back for Mary. He already knew Mary's car was here and he could ride back with her.

Dexter made it over to Mary, after a brief struggle with his crutches.

"Hey." Dexter said

"Hey." Mary replied.

"I know, I miss her too already." Dexter said.

"Yeah, it's just I wish we knew about the virus in Susan's body sooner. We could have had time to make an anti-viral drug, so that...Dabria woulden't have had to give her life up for Susan...Don't get me wrong I'm more than happy that Susan is alive, but...Dabria's life mattered, no matter what she thought of herself. And...if I could just...once more..." Mary broke into tears immediately embracing her twin brother, Dexter.

She cried, hard into his shoulder for what seemed a very long time.

"I know...I know...sis." Dexter said trying to hold back his tears too as Mary cried until she was out of tears.


	18. Congratulations

_2015...holy crap? Has it really been a year? _Mary thought as she walked down a busy Orlando street, with her purse in hand, dressed in jean shorts, wearing a yellow tank top and flip-flops. It was a bright and sunny Saturday in May. Dexter, Susan and Mary's birthday was coming up soon, which is what got her thinking about how the time has passed and where everyone is in their life now that the threat of Mandark and his progeny Melyssa have passed.

She sat at a table outside a coffee shop, while she waited for a friend to arrive. She pulled out her tablet from her purse and started writing these thoughts about her friends in her virtual diary with all her other personal thoughts.

_Oh little brother Johnny, it makes me smile when I see you and Sissy together holding hands. When you were kids, you guys always said you would never, NEVER get together..Ha and now look at you both, you guys just got engaged and plan on buying a house. Good thing you and Sissy got hired on as full time swat team members for the Orlando police department, your gonna need the money for that house. I'm sure Dukey will feel right at home as the family dog for you two. God I feel old._

_Susan...Oh twiny...For most of your life you were completely repulsed by Eugine, and always needed Johnny and my help to keep the pudgy kid away. Now look at you! You guys are inseparable, and you guys are starting to teach science courses together at the local technical college, all the while you play pranks on your students using your new found powers twinny. So jealous of those powers...I wonder who you got those from..._

_Oceanbird...I hope everything's going well with her and her family. Last I heard they were planning to take a vacation and come down here together...She has yet to tell me when. And supposedly her daughter is dating some guy from the KND, that she can't stand._

_DeeDee...She now owns a dance school in Jacksonville. And soon plans to turn into a chain. Ironically one of her students happens to be Gil Nexdor...small world._

_Mordicai...you went to Japan to go work at the new DexLabs division that opened up there. Occasionally he comes back to see us for the holidays but as soon as it's over he's right back in Tokyo. I told him he should come back with some anime figures for another pair of twins I know that are ALOT like Susan and I and love to cosplay... _

_Dexter...After some PT, that leg Susan and I built you is working as if you never lost it to begin with. Last time I saw you, you were looking pretty ripped. Actually the last time I saw you was at the new DexLabs in Kissimmee that just opened since we now work together and you went back to being CEO of DexCorp. I'm so happy you got to meet that Blossom girl over at the hospital, I think you two are a perfect match. Who knew her father was a well known professor...and fellow scientist. I think his name is Utonium? Though she is quite a drive away...Townsville is like an hour from here._

_I ask myself if everything I've done up to this point was worth it..._

Mary put down her tablet since she noticed Number One aka Nigel Uno from KND walking towards her in casual civilian clothing. He greeted her with a cool smile.

"Hey." Nigel said.

"Oh, Hey" Mary said with a smile and giggle.

_Yeah it's worth it..._


End file.
